Wishful Thinking
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: While looking at an old photo his brothers, England wishes things could have been different between them as children. What he didn't expect is to wake up the next morning a child or that his brothers would be children again too. COMPLETE.
1. I

_Wishful Thinking_

**

* * *

**

England stared out his study window, a glass of whiskey in hand. Sighing he downed the glass. Looking at old photos in his lap, he came across a photo of his older brothers.

England absentmindedly thought _I wish things could have been different between us...especially when we were growing up..._Standing up, England put his glass aside. Gathering the photos he put them away in an old, worn, leather box. Opening a bottom drawer of his desk he set the box down carefully, whispering "I...wish...things could have been different..."

Closing the drawer with light knock, England missed the glow of a long forgotten wand. A wand that would cast its last wish. Going to bed, England was blissfully ignorant of the surprise that awaited him the next morning. He wouldn't know what hit him.

~xxx~

The next morning England woke to excessive knocking and loud yelling (which suspiciously sounded like America's). Growling England tried to untangle himself from his sheets. Finding it much harder to do so than normal, England heard the loud bang of his front door (England could only begin to guess what happened to it). Then the far too common shouts of, "Iggy?' "Artie! Where are you old man?" "Aruutheeer!"

Falling out of bed with a plop, England heard the quick steps of feet coming up the stairs. When England freed himself from his comforter he found that everything was much larger than it had been the night before. Lifting a hand to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. He came to a conclusion, it wasn't his room that grew. He had shrunk!

Arthur heard the annoying voice of America as he walked over to this side of the bed. "What? Have a hang over? Jeez England, you gotta learn when to put the alcohol down." but abruptly came to a halt, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. In front of him was not what he expected, a scowling Englishman with his caterpillar brows knitted together, Mouth open ready to insult. Instead there was a tiny boy with unruly blond hair, forest green eyes and a pair of bushy brows above them, an utterly confused look adorned his face.

"Iggy!" he cried rushing to grab the child from the bedding, "What happened to you?" the little boy looked amazingly cute. His too large pajama shirt swallowing him.

The boy stuttered his voice sweetly childish, cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "A-Alfred?" relief washed through America, thank god Arthur remembered him. Alfred had no idea how he was going to be able to explain everything if he didn't remember.

Again America asked "What happened?"

Wriggling in the arms that held him England stuttered "I-I d-don't know"

Alfred sighed, then gave a bright grin, "That's okay! You can comeback with me to France's house! He wanted someone to come check up on you when you didn't answer your phone. And you know me being the hero I am, came to see if you were alright!" America finished laughing.

Arthur's face turned a dark shade of red, with a well aimed foot he kicked Alfred in the stomach "You git! Put me down!"

Crumpling to the ground, America cried "Iggy! You're so mean!"

~xxx~

Some time later they arrived at France's home, Alfred rang the door bell. He heard yelling from inside. America felt England fidget in his arms, a irritated scowl on his face. America in his impatience readied himself to knock the door down, when the door swung open. Francis head was turned yelling into the other room, "Shut up, all of you!" then looking at them he smiled. "Alfred!"he greeted joyfully, but once he caught sight of the small body in his arms he cried "_Oh non!_ Not you too!" Alfred opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when they were both roughly pulled inside.

Dragged into the other room, America noticed his brother, Canada, sitting on the sofa. Talking to a brown haired boy, who clutched a lamb in his pudgy hands. On the ground were two red headed boys, the larger of the two held the collar of the other. A fist in the air ready to punch the other child.

Rushing over Francis wailed, "_Non!_ William _non! _Let go of Seamus _maintenant_!" then yanked the larger boy off the other. Shaking him France hissed "_What_ do you think _your _doing?"

The boy huffed crossing his arms "We were just playin'.."

Growling, Francis shook him again for good measure before dropping him to the ground. Crossing his arms France looked pointedly down at the boy, before snarling "Corner, now_."_ William scowled before dragging himself over to the corner, sitting down with a thump.

Alfred watched in bewilderment before asking "Uh, what's going on?"

France stressed, cried "He left the little hellions on _my_ doorstep! For _me_ to deal with!"

Canada looked up from his conversation with the brown haired boy "Northern Ireland brought them here because you knew them growing up."

Francis shook his head wildly "_Non!_ I barely _knew _them! I protected Arthur from the brutes!_"_

Canada stared up at him "Well Arthur's here now..."

Francis sighed melodramatically, before taking England from America's arms. "I have clothes he can wear. We'll be back in a moment." France told America before ducking into another room.

Alfred plopped down on the couch next to his brother, glancing at Mathew sideways he said. "Today just seems to be getting weirder and weirder."

Canada hummed his agreement as he pulled the small brunette on his lap, the boy rested his head against his chest. Absently petting his sheep, watching his brother's as they started another argument.

Moments later France stepped into the room, England dressed in more appropriate sized clothes. Putting a hand on his hip Francis snapped, "_Irlande! E__cosse__!" _before the boy's fight could turn physical. The boy's glowered backing away from each other, their eyes then caught sight of England. Both gained a mischievously look, England stiffened. Clutching France's hand, he whimpered. France patted England's mass of blond hair, with his free hand in a comforting gesture. Glaring at the children he ordered "You will not injure _Angleterre_ or each other. Break _nothing_ and you_ will_ go to bed when I tell you to. While your here. Understood? _Bon_."

Frowning Seamus whined. " Then what are we supposed ta do?"

Francis rolled his eyes "Play _nicely."_

Waving his arm in the air Alfred exclaimed. "Could somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?"

William piped up "we were drinkin'."

The boy in Canada's lap nodded his head, "Scotland and Ireland were drunk so I brought them to my place and let them borrow the guest room."

Ireland grinned "and the next mornin' ye were in are bed yellin' for us ta wake up!"

Scotland snickered "Dylan was cryin'!

The boy in question squirmed out of Canada's lap, jumping his brother Dylan shrieked "Take that back!"

Struggling under his brother William yelled "was only kiddin' Wales!"

Frances let out a yell of bewilderment as he rushed to pull the smaller boy off his brother, grabbing him he dropped him in the opposite direction of his brother, shoving him towards the corner.

Giving a little grin Seamus made an attempt to approach England, but was yanked back by an annoyed Frenchmen. " Don't even _think_ about it." Pouting Ireland walked over to the television turning it on. Then proceeded to sit in right in front of the screen. Hesitantly England took a seat near Ireland and began to watch the television as well . Alfred watched the other two gravitate over to the T.V. Taking their own spots beside the other two, all viewing the screen in an eerily passive way.

Shaking his head France mumbled "maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be quite for a while."

Still staring at the children Alfred agreed "Yeah...do either of you feel like explaining to me how they got here?"

Canada propped his elbow on the sofa's arm rest his chin resting on his fist, "Well... Earlier this morning, while France was trying to call England the door bell rang. When I answered it Northern Ireland was standing there." gesturing to the children in front of them he continued. "With the three of them and he looked about ready to kill one of them."

France nodded his his head "When I came out into the hall after calling you, to check up on _Angleterre. _He shoved the brats through the door and yelled you take them! It would seem they were more trouble than the boy thought they would be."

Alfred frowned "Why were they with Northern Ireland...?"

France sighed " He's their brother, Alfred, remember?"

America nodded his head slightly, "Right..I know that." not sounding all that convincing.

Canada questioned. "How old do you think they are?"

France made a humming noise "I'd say _Irlande_ and_ E__cosse _are probably are eight and nine. Wales...six and _Angleterre_ is four maybe younger."

America whistled "Wow, who knew Iggy was so small."

France face lit up in a faint smile "It was always his brother's favorite way to pick on him."

Mathew gave France an odd look "Why are you smiling then?"

"Arthur would always run to me." France sighed.

America mumbled "Oookay...Exactly how are we going to fix this?"

Canada opened his mouth to speak when all of their phones went off at the same time.

Finding that it was Germany calling him, France greeted. "_Bonjour_."

Germany huffed on the other side. "Hello. I'd like to remind you we have a _meeting_ in _your_ city and I was wondering why _you aren't here!_"

Francis paled "I completely forgot! I'll be their as soon as I can!"

Germany grumbled. "Good, I ask you to make sure England, America, Ireland _and_ Canada get to the meeting today as well."

France looked to the four boys glued to the T.V. and stuttered, "A-Alright." hanging up he looked to the two younger nations. They both sent him a deer in the headlights look.

Slowly looking to the four boys then back to his brother and friend America stated. "We're screwed."

* * *

**Um...I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this, but I can tell you now the rest of the chapters won't be this long. Anyways please review, ideas, criticism, comments all welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**Characters:**

**Wales-Dylan**

**Scotland-William**

**Ireland-Seamus**

**_Words:_**

**_Angleterre-England_**

**_E__cosse-Scotland_**

**_Irlande-Ireland  
_**

_**Maintenant -now**_

_**Non-no**_

_**Bonjour-hello  
**_

_**Bon-good**_


	2. II

_Shocking the World_

**I would have updated this a couple days ago if it weren't for that weird error thing. But I figured out how to update thanks to** **Aisukuri-Mu Studio. Anyway I appreciated ****the reviews, it's good to hear people are interested in the story.**

_

* * *

_

France felt a something tug at his pant leg, looking down he was met be England's hesitant gaze. "What is it _petit lapin_?" questioned France.

Looking to his now small feet then back to Frances face England whispered "W-Who called?"

At this France sighed, "Germany, he reminded us that there is a world meeting today." at the boy's imploring eyes France continued tentatively "he told me to make sure you all came as well." Pausing France finished "Even Canada."

"We can't! Not like this!" cried England his green eyes terrified. At England's exclamation, three pairs of green eyes turned back to look at France. Their gazes slightly accusing, France swept England into his arms saying softly "I'm sorry _Angleterre _but you must _all_ go."

"Go where?" asked Scotland confused as to what France is talking about.

"To the world meeting." muttered France as he continued to try and sooth the distraught England. He was just beginning to remember how much easier it was to upset England when he was young.

"No!" shouted Scotland, "We can't! Not like _this_!" he moaned. France groaned, this wasn't going to go well. Making eye contact with Canada he gestured for the younger nation to settle the other three children.

Shyly, Canada moved to pat the boy's curly red hair. "It'll be alright, the meetings already a third over by now."

"It won't! Everyone will attack us or worse!" yelled Scotland as he yanked away from Canada's touch.

"You don't have to worry, I'm the hero! I can protect all of you!" laughed America as he tried to reassure the boys that things were going to be fine.

Ireland grumbled "Hero my arse."

America glared at the boy, before breaking out in a smile. "Well lets get going!"

"Are ya daft? We said we ain't goin'" snarled Scotland.

The three elder nations glanced between each other, "Grab them." commanded France as he began to walk towards the door England still in his arms. As England broke out into a wail his three brothers scrambled to get away from Canada and America. Unfortunately the two older nations were much quicker than the three boys and all of them were easily lifted into Canada's or America's arms and taken out the front door and no amount of kicking, hitting or yelling was able to free them.

Struggling to keep his hold on Scotland and Ireland America asked once they were outside of France's home "What do we do with them now?"

Once again dodging a small fist aimed at his face, France suggested "We can take my car. You two can sit in back with them and make sure they behave."

~xxx~

Twenty minutes later, after struggling to get the boys to into France's car and out of it the group walked up to the entrance of the building where the world meeting was being held. As they walked into the building Wales shrieked "Nooo!" but Canada continued to drag the small brunette by the arm, ignoring Wales. England having tired himself a short while ago was now sleeping in France arms, catching sight of the welcome desk France quickly approached it.

"_Excusez-moi __mademoiselle_ what is the room number for the world meeting?" he asked the the woman working the desk.

Glancing up from her computer screen she replied "Eighty seven, just upstairs on the left."

Nodding, France smiled "_Merci._"

"Lemme Go!" shouted Scotland as he fought to get his wrist of of America's grip.

"Quit it would you? People are staring!" America gritted between clenched teeth as the young redhead continued to shout at the top of his lungs.

"_Amérique, Canada_!" France called as he began to walk down the hall toward the stairs. America followed after France and his brother, determinedly pulling Scotland and Ireland along. As they continued to kick and scream he turned back to look at the redheaded boys, America hissed "You guys are making a scene. Do you seriously want the entire world to think your a bunch of brats?"

"If it'll get ye ta let us be!" shouted Ireland as he moved to bite America's hand. Yelping America grip slackened enough for Ireland to slip out of it, but the boy was quickly caught and swung up into Canada's arm.

France frowned at the boys, he was sure the children would have let up by now. Suddenly an idea came to France, smirking he called "Boys!" the three small nations heads swiveled to look at France. Biting back a grin France said in his most stern voice "Do you want the other nations to think you actually _are_ children or just look like them?"

As France's comment sunk in Scotland, Ireland and Wales turned cooperative. The three quieted and followed along side America and Canada. The two north American nations glanced at France gratefully, America even giving the older nation a thumbs up. As they neared the room where the meeting was being held America bent over the small nations slightly and told the them with a smile "Let us do the talking, 'kay?"

"Erm...Maybe you should let France do that America..." muttered Canada as he glanced at the closed door.

"_Oui_ let me explain to everyone." France said agreeing with Canada. Chances were America would either mess up or piss someone off in the process of explaining why the the nations of the United Kingdoms were all children. Of course their wasn't much to explain, none of them had the faintest clue as to why they were all children as of this morning.

Pouting, America grumbled "Fine." the two French speaking countries smiled in relief. America stepped in front of the group and swung the door open with a loud bang yelling loudly "The hero is here!"

The room's occupants head shot in the direction of the door, their faces turned into looks of varying degrees of shock. With America, France and Canada were four children, two red haired boys, one only a couple inches taller than the other. They stood side by side, their jade green eyes set in identical glares. Hiding slightly behind Canada was another boy, a little brunette. All but his field green eyes were hidden behind a fluffy lamb. Then in Frances arms was another child sleeping peacefully, a tiny boy with unruly blond hair and pair of caterpillar like eyebrows. It only took seconds for the room fall into chaos.

* * *

**Review, Criticism, comments and ideas would all be appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

**Characters:**

**Scotland-William**

**Ireland-Seamus**

**Wales-Dylan**

**Words:  
**

**_Angleterre-England_**

**_Amérique-America_**

**_Excusez-moi_**_** mademoiselle**_**_ -Excuse me miss_**

**_Petit lapin-Little rabbit_**

**_Merci-Thank you  
_**

**_Oui-Yes  
_**


	3. III

_Not so Average Chaotic Meeting_

**This chapter's sort of uninteresting but the next one will be better (I hope).**_  
_

* * *

"Where did you get those kids?"

"So you _are_ a pedophile.."

"Oh my god England and France had kids!"

"What the hell did you guys do!" These were several of the reactions France was able to catch as the room's volume rose tremendously after the shock wore off. Feeling the small nation begin to stir in his arms France pressed England's head closer against his chest and tried to sooth the child back into sleep. The other nations continued to yell and scream, while other stood silently with clueless faces.

Leaning over to America, France growled in his ear "Get them to shut up! They're waking _Angleterre!"_

"Right!" agreed America. Taking a deep breath the super power yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nations around the room jumped falling into surprised and frightened silence. Grinning America said "Thanks for listening to the hero and now France will explain. Afterward we'll take questions." The other nations could only nod.

France put on a charming smile and said "How does everyone love my _belle_ city?"

Germany scowled "France." he said gesturing to the children.

Sighing, France glanced down at England to make sure he was still asleep before saying "This is _Angleterre_." then pointing to the children surround America and Canada, "And these are his brothers."

"What happened to _them_?" asked Prussia.

Glancing between Canada and America then to the children who only shrugged France said hesitantly "We...we're not sure."

Glaring at the Frenchman, Germany hissed "You don't _know_? I do believe people do not turn into children over night."

"But we _did_." grumbled Scotland to his two brothers. The other two made shushing noises, but the other nations had already heard Scotland.

"You just turned into _los niños pequeños_ over night?" questioned Spain.

"...yes." answered Scotland after a moment reluctance.

"Did you do something you weren't supposed to?" frowned Italy.

"Nothing we haven't before." answered Ireland.

"Something new maybe?" prodded Germany.

"Nope." Wales said with a shake of his head.

Germany sighed. "Do any of you have any idea how to fix this?"

"Not a clue." America said.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hungary piped up from her spot towards the back of the room.

"Erm.." America mumbled.

"They'll stay with me." France replied.

"Are you sure France...Tthey seem like a lot of trouble." whispered Canada.

"Do you think it could be magic? England plays with it from time to time doesn't he?" asked Norway as he studied the children with impassive eyes.

Looking at the two North American countries, France murmured "_Je ne sais pas..._but I suppose it's worthlooking into."

"Right! Me an' Canada will go to England's house and start looking through his books right now!" Declared America.

"You're not going any where! We still have a meeting to finish!" Snapped Germany as he rushed forward grabbing onto America.

"Aw! Come on, it's not like we're gonna get anything done anyway! Everyone's just going to stare at Iggy and the other three for the rest of the meeting!" whined America.

Germany glared at America."No."

Pouting, America begged "please?"

"What don't you get! I said NO!" yelled Germany, startling England out of sleep.

England's tired eyes scanned the room, then a light flush covered his cheeks when he realized everyone was staring at them. Tightening his hold on England, France turned back to the two North American nations.

"Lets take our seats _oui_?" America and Canada nodded, twisting around America grabbed the collars of Scotland and Ireland who were trying to sneak out of the room. While Canada offered his hand to Wales, who took it after a second of hesitation. Going over to four vacant seats France and Canada sat with England and Wales in their laps while America dropped the two redheaded nations in their own chair before taking his own seat.

Finding the room to be completely silent Germany coughed. "Right. Lets begin shall we?" Met with blank stares Germany said "Why don't we start with you America..."

~xxx~

Scotland had been glaring at England for nearly twenty minutes. But the brat hadn't looked at him once, instead England was scowling at America as he talked about using robots to save the world from communists and dictators.

"Oi! Scotland!" Ireland hissed jabbing his brother in the arm.

"What?" snapped Scotland, turning to look at his brother. Ireland grinned, holding a paper ball in his hand. "Oh.." purred Scotland excepting it from the younger boy. Looking back to England, Scotland aimed the paper ball at his brother and threw it.

England squeaked when the ball hit him in the side of his head. Hearing muffled laughter from beside him, England growled twisting his head to look at his redheaded brothers. When Scotland shot him a cocky smile England leaped.

Ireland and Scotland yelled in surprise when England collided against them causing their chair to slam into the ground. Using his brother's shock to his advantage England punched Scotland's face. Quickly coming out of his stupor Scotland growled using his strength to flip him and England over. Now pinning the small nation to the ground with his arm Scotland lifted his other hand to hit the child but before he could was pulled of by a pair of strong arms.

"Let me go! The runt deserves what he's gonna get!" Shouted Scotland as he squirmed in the arms that held him.

"Really _Ecosse_? I'd think you'd have more reason than to beat up your brother in the middle of a _meeting_."

Scotland went limp. Glancing out the corner of his eye he caught most of the room staring in his direction. Frowning up at France he mumbled "fergot."

France rolled his eyes. "I should 'ave known. You and your brothers never seem to notice where you are when you start these fights."

Scotland made a small noise kicking his legs a bit he asked "Are ya gonna put me down?"

"Um...I don't think Germany would approve of that." murmured France glancing in the seething nations direction.

Scotland turned his head to stare at said nation. The man was the faintest of reds, his hands clutching at the papers in his hand causing them to wrinkle. Suddenly let out a deep breath.

"This world meeting is canceled." Then directing a dark glare at them said "By next meeting fixed or not you _will_ have them better behaved."

At the frightening look directed at him France stuttered "_O-oui_." France then leaned over to America who was trying to keep apart Ireland and England. "Lets leave _now._"

"Yeah, okay." agreed America his eyes not leaving the still irritated Germany. Hauling one boy under each arm they left the conference room.

Once far enough from the meeting America set the two small nations on the ground.

"Man. I can't believe you guys. Germany was pissed _before_ we showed up and then even more when he saw you guys, but that wasn't enough for you. You _had_ to go an' start a fight in the middle of my speech!"

"'s not like anyone was listenin' ta ya brat." grumbled Scotland.

"Hey!" America whined.

Canada sighed. "Why don't we just get out of here."

"That's the best idea anyone's come up with today." England said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I have to say this is not my best chapter. I promise the next one will be better, but if anyone has any ideas for the next one or suggestions to improve this chapter... **

**Words:**

**_Los niños pequeños_** **_-Little kids_**

**_Belle_** -**_Beautiful_**

**_Je ne sais pas_** **_- I don't know_**


	4. IV

_Good Night_

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long**, **I'll try and make the rest all at least a thousand.**

* * *

Several minutes after finally getting the young nations of the United Kingdoms to go to sleep France and the two North American brothers entered England's living room planning to relax. "Wooh! I didn't know kids were so much work!" Laughed America flopping onto the sofa.

A glass of wine in hand, France gave a tired smile "I think you were still more trouble as child than they are." At the look America was giving him France chuckled. "Even if you didn't fight with your brother whenever you had the chance you were causing enough mischief for the both of you." France sighed softly as he took a sip of his wine, relaxing into the arm chair near the small fire glowing in the fireplace.

"I didn't realize they argued so much." Murmured Canada taking a seat beside America.

France grinned, "I do believe it is because they all have rather short tempers. Though, _Angleterre_ was rather timid as a child..."

"Timid?" America asked.

"_Oui_, he didn't take well to strangers or teasing. Usually he'd runaway, but on occasion he'd decide to fight back. On those occasions you 'ad better be prepared or risk your vital regions. Though, I enjoyed teasing _Angleterre_ quite a bit, he made the cutest faces..."

"Right. Uh, so how long do kids sleep?" America asked.

France made a face at America's rather stupid question but answered "I'd think you'd know _Amérique, _since you are hardly older than one, but children tend to rise early. They shouldn't be up much before seven."

"Aw...we don't get to sleep in!" Whined America. Canada and France just sighed.

"What are we going to do with them tomorrow?" Canada whispered.

"_Non,_ what am _I _going to do with them. I want you two start searching through _Angleterre's_ spell books as soon as possible."

"O-Okay, I guess we could do that. Are you sure you don't want one of us to help.." Canada asked softly.

Giving the younger man a confident smile France said "_non, non,_ I'll 'andle them."

Suddenly the soft patter of feet on the staircase behind them made the three men turn their heads to see Scotland shuffling down the stairs. Getting up, in a few short strides France was in front of the boy scooping him up into his arms. "What are you doing up, William?"

Too tired to care that he was being held, Scotland rubbed one of his eyes. "Couldn't sleep" he murmured.

A slow smile lit up France's face "Ah, I think I 'ave the perfect solution. 'ow does a cup of tea sound?"

Scotland nodded his head, resting in against the blond's shoulder. Glancing to the North American countries France suggested "Why don't you go to bed? It's nearly ten and like I said the boys will be up early."

"Yeah, okay. Come on Mattie!" Alfred said tugging his brother up from the sofa.

Sighing, Canada let his brother tug him up the stairs calling "Night Francis."

Watching the two walk up the stairs Francis said "_Bonne nuit_."

After the two brothers had disappeared into the shadows, France carried the child off into the kitchen setting him at the table while he readied tea for the boy. As he waited for the kettle to whistle he took a seat across from Scotland, "why can't you sleep?"

Yawning, Scotland mumbled "Ireland kicks. Can I sleep with England? His beds bigger an' he don't kick."

"I don't know..." France said hesitantly.

"Won't be mean to 'im or anythin'." Scotland murmured.

"Even if 'e 'as nightmares, talks in 'is sleep or wets the bed?" France questioned giving the redhead a hard look.

"Mm-hm." Scotland agreed giving a tired nod.

"Alright...I 'ope you don't make me regret this." France frowned rising from his seat to pour the hot water into an already prepared mug of tea.

Bringing it back to the table he gave it to the young boy. Watching with soft eyes as Scotland sipped at the tea tiredly France couldn't help but find that even Scotland made an adorable child. Once the boy set the mug aside France stood up sweeping the half asleep boy into his arms. Carrying him up the stairs and into England's room France set Scotland on the side farthest from the blond child and tucked the boy in. "_Bonne nuit, Ecosse." _France whispered running his fingers through the boy's unruly hair.

Franc stayed for a moment to watch as the two brothers gravitated toward each other in sleep. Scotland taking England into his arms, holding the younger child almost protectively. France sighed, even if they had never been friendly to England as a child France knew they had meant well. Even if their actions didn't show it. His lips flickering into a slight smile, France left the room checking on Wales and Ireland before going to his own room to catch a few hours sleep.

* * *

**So please review, comments, criticism and ideas would all be useful.**

**Characters:**

**Scotland-William  
**

**_Words:_**

**_Bonne nuit-Good night_**

**_Ecosse-Scotland_**

_**Amérique**_ -**_America_**

**_Angleterre-England  
_**

**_Non-no  
_**


	5. V

_Early Morning Drownings  
_

**So another chapter it's a bit longer than the last one.**

* * *

England woke to a fan of warmth spreading across his face. Eyes still closed, England scrunched his nose in concentration trying to figure out where the warmth was coming from. Suddenly his green eyes snapped open, turning his head he was relieved not to see France. But was confused as to why Scotland was hugging him in his sleep and why his other two brothers were curled together, asleep, by Scotland's and his feet.

Why were they in _his _bed? He thought he remember France giving them their own rooms the night before. Slightly uncomfortable with his brothers' odd affections England squirmed out of Scotland's hold. Sitting up, the small blond sighed. His brothers confused him to no end, they would pick on him, hit him, chase him with swords, axes, and bow and arrows. But then...they'd almost seem to try and make up for their cruelty, they'd make him tea, (of course he was always careful to check that it wasn't poisoned or something) give him his favorite whiskey and occasionally, like now, they'd all come to sleep in his bed.

Crawling over to the edge of the bed, England scowled at the distance from the top of the bed to the floor below. Clutching at the cover's of the bed England carefully let himself down to the floor. When his feet were safely grounded England let go of the blankets and gave a little sigh. Taking a quick look at his brothers to make sure they were asleep, England went to open the door. Reaching the knob was a struggle but turning it had been harder than he thought it would be. After the fifth try England was able to swing door open, but unfortunately fell. Swinging his arms England tried to regain his balance, but was unable to do so and landed flat on his face. "Umph!" England gasped, as he felt his face begin to sting on contact with the wooden floor.

"Ah! _Mon petit lapin_!" France yelped in surprise. Hurrying over to the prone child he gently lifted him into his arms giving the child a once over. England stared at him with teary green eyes, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Giving a faint smile of relief France cooed, "_mon_ _petit_ you should be more careful."

Bringing a hand to scrub away his tears England grumbled "stupid frog, I'm fine. Put me down before I decide to make you!"

Chuckling, France said "_non_. I was just going to make breakfast, you can come and watch me! Maybe you'll learn something and your cooking won't be poison anymore!"

"Git! My cooking's fine!" yelled England banging a small fist against the Frenchman's chest. Laughing France proceeded to carry the boy down the stairs.

Slumped in his chair England watched bored as France cooked. At the sound of shuffling behind him England perked up. Glancing back he caught sight of the youngest of his oldest brothers, Wales. Yawning Wales noticed England staring at him, waving a hand lazily he took a seat beside his younger brother.

"Mornin'." Wales murmured threading a hand through his messy hair.

Looking back France greeted "_bonjour. _I assume you slept well?"

"Mm-hm. What's for breakfast?" Wales asked.

"Pancakes! _Matthieu_ is rather fond of them."

"Sounds good. Is Canada and America up yet?" Wales questioned.

"_Non. _Not since I last peaked in their rooms." France answered.

His eyes sparking mischievously Wales asked "can me and England go and wake 'em?"

His back turned to the boy France shrugged."If you like."

Grinning Wales slipped from his chair and moved to England's carefully pulling the boy down. "Come on Arthur, let's go."

Slightly surprised to actually be apart of his brother's mischief and not the victim of it England nodded his head. "S-Sure."

Following Wales up the stairs, England watched in interest as his brother took two buckets from the hall closet. England craned his neck to peer into the bathroom where his older brother had taken the buckets when he heard water running. Several minutes later his brother left the bathroom a bucket sloshing with water in each hand.

"Here. Take it, dump it on America. I got Canada." Commanded Wales handing the bucket off to the smaller boy.

Hefting the bucket into his arms England mumbled "I'm not sure this will be enough to wake America..."

Already outside of Canada's door, Wales looked back, giving his brother a bland look he said "you raised him. If the water doesn't work think of something that will."

Wales gave his brother a quick smile before entering Canada's bedroom. Hurriedly England moved into America's room spilling water as he went. Reaching the super powers bed he crawled onto it and pulled the bucket up beside him. At the scream from next door England dumped the bucket on America.

With a sputter America shot up water dripping from his face. Now awake he heard a small squeak followed by a thump as something hit the ground. Blinking he looked to the ground to see England lying flat on the ground a bucket beside him. "What...?" he whispered confused. Suddenly his eyes snapped to the doorway where he could hear giggling, his brother cursing in way he only heard when he watched hockey with Canada and running feet.

Raising an eyebrow, America said "so what exactly did you brats do to Mattie?"

Huffing England mumbled "_Wales _did it. Not all of us."

"Uh-huh and you have a bucket because...?"

Blushing, England murmured "he made me."

"I'm not going to believe that one." America said glaring down at the boy.

"Fine. He _asked_ me to." England said.

"You know what? Whatever. France cooked breakfast right?" When England nodded America grinned. "Awesome! Let's go eat!" Getting out of bed he picked up England and carried him to the kitchen ignoring the boy's kicks and punches. Besides he had better things to pay attention to. Like revenge.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Please review, criticism, ideas and comments would all be appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**_Words:_**

**_Bonjour-Hello_**

**_Non-No_**

**_Mon petit-My little one_**

**_Matthieu-Mathew  
_**


	6. VI

_Breakfast_

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been wanting to get one out for a while but haven't had a lot of time to write one, so I just decide to upload a short chapter.**

* * *

America watched in an oddly detached way as England and his brothers fought with each other during breakfast. France had slipped out just a few minutes ago to...do something leaving America and Canada to supervise the young nations of the Untied Kingdoms. Completely ignoring his brother as he asked him to help control the older boys America sat quietly by to watch the meal play out.

It seemed to be a game for the older boys to see how upset they could make England. First they moved everything out of England's reach, then took the best of the food. When England's features set into a irritated scowl they moved to the next level of their game. The three older boys began to kick him under the table and steal his food from him when England was distracted.

Finally when England's face was flaming red and the occasional growl sounding from the small boy they started to throw their breakfast and spew insults at him. None the boys seemed to even care that he and Canada were at the table, but he supposed that was only because they had yet to stop them.

Suddenly it seemed England reached his breaking point. England's lower lip beginning to quiver, his large green eyes misting over and with one shuddering breath he burst into tears.

"I hate you!" England wailed. Almost falling from his chair England ran away from breakfast and down the hall.

Shit. France was going to kill them.

_~xxx~_

"_Merde!_" France swore as something slammed into his knees. Looking down his eyes met a pair of teary green.

Bending over France lifted England from the floor. "Now what is the problem _Mon Cher_?"

Sniffling, England mumbled "They were bullying me.."

"Did they throw rocks at you?" France asked.

"No...but they threw breakfast.." England whispered.

"Such a waste of perfectly good food.." France sighed, slowly France's eyes moved from the pitiful figure in his arms to where the soft footsteps sounded at the end of the hall.

"We didn't mean ta make 'im cry." Ireland grumbled, refusing to look at the Frenchman.

France grinned. With Ireland were his two brothers both looking anywhere but France. His voice teasing he said "Maybe you should stop bullying 'im."

Scotland gave him a look of absolute disbelief "What's the fun in that?"

France shook his head in exasperation "Then possibly _Angleterre _would stop cowering when 'e is around you."

"I don't cower!" England yelled indignantly.

"_Oui, oui."_ France chuckled shifting the boy in his arms.

"Shall we go finish breakfast? I'll overlook this incident for now, I'm in too much of a good mood to spoil it." France offered.

The three nations smiled in relief.

"Sure. Sounds good." Wales smiled.

_~xxx~_

Sitting down at the table beside England France turned to look at the North American nations. "So who let _Angleterre's_ brothers bully him?" France asked casually his gaze training on America.

America giggled nervously. "Ah..I didn't realize they were being mean ta him until Iggy began to cry. I can be as thick as shit, ya know?"

France smiled maliciously. "_Oui,_ but I'm quite certain _Matthieu _must 'ave asked you to 'elp the children."

"Maybe..?" America mumbled.

_ "__Amérique _I'd appreciate if you'd snip their fights in the bud, _oui?_ No reason to bring _mon lapin_ more 'arm then necessary." France said in a eerily calm voice.

America paled. Super heroes weren't supposed to be afraid of _anything_...but France could be freaking terrifying when he wanted to.

"Y-yeah. Hey! Why don't me an' Mattie go start lookin' through England's magic books for you? Faster we can fix this the better off we'll be right?" America babbled standing up his seat, pulling along his brother.

France gave a pleased smile. "_Oui_ that would be wonderful."

Watching the pair slink out of the room France turned his attention back to the children in front of him.

"So _mes garçons_ what shall we do today?" France asked.

Glancing out the window Scotland said "Why don't we go ta the park? We're finally somewhere it don't bloody rain all the time."

England shot his brother the darkest glare he dared. "Belt up! It doesn't rain _all _the time!"

"Now, now, it just rains most of the time." France said, sending Scotland a warning look.

With a huff Scotland looked away from France and grumble "Are we goin' to the park er what?"

France made a faint humming noise, he wasn't sure if he should be pleased with the idea or frightened by it. The thought of a day spent of outside too tempting to resist France finally agreed.

"_Sonne bien_! We can pack a picnic, if you like." France offered.

"Yeah! Can we go now?" Wales begged.

Rising from his seat France said "As soon as I pack a basket."

* * *

**Please review. I'd like people to tell me what they would like to see happen, it helps me figure out what I'm going to do with the story. Thank you for reading**

**_Words:_**

**_Oui-Yes_**

**_Merde-Shit_**

**_Matthieu-Mathew_**

**_Mon Cher-My Dear  
_**

**_Mon Lapin-My Rabbit  
_**

**_Amerique-America_**

**_Angleterre- England  
_**

**_Sonne Bien-Sounds Good_**

**_Mes Garcons-My Boys_**


	7. VII

_Surprise Meeting at the Park_

**I love all the feedback I got, it was great to take your ideas and thoughts into consideration (AliesEve, MistressOfTime1218). So I hope you guys are liking the story so far and more awesome reviews like that would be helpful.**

* * *

South Italy grumbled to himself as he stomped through a French park. Not only did he and his brother miss their flight but Spain had already left and Feliciano had ditched him to go hang out with that potato bastard. "Stupid potato bastard taking my_ idiota fratello_! Feliciano should have been helping me reschedule our flight!"

Romano continued to rant until he heard a sniffling noise above him. Stopping he looked up to see a small blond child crying in the tree hanging above him. Romano frowned, had the brat gotten stuck? Looking around the park he didn't see anyone close by, so maybe the kid had come to park on their own. Glancing up at the child once more South Italy caught sight of bushy brows.

His eyes widening Romano stammered out "E-England?"

The boy's bright green eyes snapped to him. Scrubbing his arm across his face England yelled "I wasn't crying!"

Romano could only roll his eyes. "Right." Then looking the boy over he asked "Exactly how did you get in the tree. Your too small to have done it yourself.."

England flinched. "I-my brothers...they said a kite was stuck in the tree and they wanted to play with it...but they said they were too big to be crawling around on the branches..." The small nation sniffled as more tears welled in his eyes.

Romano stared, were England's brothers really this bad? They'd go as far as to leave him stuck in a tree? Romano was sure he'd rather have his flighty little brother any day over England's big brothers.

Seeing that the boy was beginning to actually cry again Romano suggested "You could jump. I'll catch you."

England looked at him then the ground his green eyes wary. "Really?"

Putting his arms out in front of him South Italy nodded his head. "Yeah."

Slowly, England pushed himself away from the branch, closing his eyes he began to fall.

"Oof!" Romano mumbled catching the little nation as he dropped into his arms. When the green eyes peaked open Romano smiled. "See? I caught you."

England blinked. "You did..." Then looking up at the older nation he smiled. "Thank you!"

Romano stared at England in surprise. "Y-you smile!" He stuttered.

England pouted. "Of course I can." Squirming out of South Italy's arms he landed on his feet stumbling slightly.

Shaking his head Romano felt the urge to actually apologize. "Hey, sorry about that. I know you can smile I just haven't ever seen you."

"That's alright." England said.

"Um, Where are your brothers and France?" Romano asked looking around the park.

"Over there." England gestured to a large tree some distance away.

"Hasn't France hasn't noticed your missing?" Romano frowned.

England shrugged. "My brothers probably told him I'm just off playing around here."

Grabbing onto England's hand Romano said "Then lets go tell him what happened!"

"NO!" England cried. When Romano stared down at him like he'd lost his mind England blushed. "Don't tell, please. My brothers will just be even more unbearable if you do..."

Romano scowled. "Why? Don't you want them to quit picking on you?"

"Of c-course! But..." England trailed off. Then looking up at Romano he said "Why do you think I've never mentioned them? \I avoid them as much as possible, I can never win with them. They're all just a bunch of bloody gits! I wish France would just let them beat me up! it's a lot better than letting them finding new, sneakier ways to torture me!"

Romano sort of felt bad for the island nation. "I'm sure they must like you at least a bit, I mean Feliciano might annoy the hell out of me most of the time but I still like him."

England laughed. "I can dream.." the small blond looked up him with resigned eyes. "But I _know_ they hate me."

Romano flinched. "I'm sorry."

England sighed. "So am I."  
Romano kicked at the ground. Then looking back to the little nation beside him he said "I guess we should go to France." England only nodded his head in answer. The pair began to walk in silence to the tree far off in the distance.

Chatting lightly with England's brothers France kept glancing around the park trying to see England. He was beginning to worry, the Frenchman hoped another nation hadn't taken England or a human for that matter. Even with those ridiculous eyebrows England was an adorable little boy.

Catching sight of South Italy walking towards him with England at his side France called "Lovino! I didn't know you were still 'ere!"

Huffing Romano mumbled "Yeah well.."

Still smiling France said "Come sit! We don't 'ave much food left but there's still lemonade."

Romano warily took a seat across from France and muttered "Alright, sure."

France then turned his attention to England. "Where were you _Mon lapin_?"

England fidgeted. "In a tree." He said in a small voice.

France gave the three other boys suspicious looks. "I see. 'ow did you end up there?"

England continued to stare into his lap, knowing that his brothers eyes were on him as well as France and Romano.

Romano knew England didn't want France to know and if the looks the three other nations of the United Kingdoms were anything to go by they didn't either. "He thought he saw a birds nest in the tree. He wanted to check it out is all." Romano said.

France frowned. It didn't seem he entirely bought the story. "Why didn't you tell me 'e was in a tree?" France asked Scotland.

Scotland growled. "Like I knew the runt was gonna climb a dumb tree."

Looking between the three older brothers and England. France said slowly "I suppose not" then smiling again at Romano he said "So Romano 'ow long will you be in France for?"

"A couple of days. Feli and I missed our flight...I could help you with them. America and that other one don't seem to be here."

"Ah yes! That would be wonderful! I sent the boys to _Angleterre's_ to sort through 'is things." France happily agreed.

Romano glanced at the four young faces staring at him, three were sending him discreet looks of hate while the last looked at him with a face of almost hope. South Italy was hoping he hadn't just asked for his death wish.

* * *

**What do you think? I didn't think England's brothers wouldn't warm up to England too quickly I mean they might be a bit nicer at times, but I think would be more for their own benefit. Like Scotland sleeping with England because Ireland kicks and Wales asking England to help him wake America and Canada so he would have someone to blame. Also what do you think about bringing in South Italy? Both England and Romano have short tempers and neither of them seem like they get along with too many people. I think they'd have quite a bit in common, especially if they had the chance to talk.**

**_Words:_**

**_Anglettere-England_**

**_Mon Lapin-My rabbit._**

_**idiota Fratello-Idiot Brother**_


	8. VIII

_A Conversation Between England and Romano_

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully I'll have the next one up quicker.**

* * *

Romano stared in bewilderment they all _knew_ he was in the room, but still chose to pick on their youngest brother. Unable to watch another second of England's brothers scarring him for a second time in his life Romano snapped. "Stop you little bastards!" Shooting forward Romano yanked England's brothers away from him. Shaking them he snarled "Scram or I'm telling France. I'm sure he won't be as lenient."

"Ain't afraid a ya or France!" Scotland snapped, but he and his two brothers quickly left the room.

Turning back to England South Italy asked "Are...you alright?"

England sniffled wiping any forming tears from his eyes. "Fine."

Romano looked on awkwardly, glancing to the clock he asked "When do you think France will be back from shopping?"

"Knowing that frog it'll be another hour." England grumbled.

Romano cringed. "Huh, then...what do you want to do?"

England shrugged. "Reading would be nice, but I think the chances of it being quiet enough for that are rather slim."

"That was really helpful." Romano muttered.

England glared at him. "Then what do _you_ want to do?"

"...We could cook pasta and tomato sauce." South Italy offered.

"You seem to forget that everyone thinks my cooking is poison." England said blandly.

"I know that!" Romano snapped a red flush rising to his cheeks. When England's annoyed expression turned to one of wariness Romano forced himself to calm down and mumbled "You could dice up the tomatoes. You can do that can't you?" Romano finished his voice turning doubtful.

England nodded his head. "I suppose I could. It isn't _real_ cooking after all."

Romano lips twitched. "Good. Let's go then." Leading the smaller nation to the kitchen he set England up at the table with a cutting board, knife and several tomatoes. "Be careful." South Italy warned before digging around in the cupboard. Romano made a noise when he located a box of pasta and decided to use that instead of making it from scratch.

Reading the boxes instructions, he put the noodles in a pot of water and let it boil. Once he was sure it was cooking he turned to England who was concentrating on slicing the tomatoes. Coming to sit beside the boy he glanced at the uneven chunks of tomatoes before saying "I don't think there is any hope for your cooking."

England grunted and said "I don't cook much anyway."

"That's good I guess.." South Italy said slowly.

England snorted but didn't say anything. Romano watched him cut all of the tomatoes up before shoving the pieces at him "Here." England said.

Romano took the tomatoes "Not bad." He praised. When he glanced at England for his reaction he was surprised to find his eyes had lighten up. Taking the tomatoes over to the counter he turned and asked England "Would you like to come and watch?"

England blink before lifting his arms to be picked up. Romano hesitated for a moment before swinging England into his arms. Taking the small boy over to the counter he sat him down beside the stove and began to work on the sauce for the pasta.

"_Bonjour_! I'm back!" France called stepping into his home. Frowning France realized it was a bit too quiet for his liking. When he heard a faint giggle from down the hall France followed it into the kitchen. Looking in he was surprised to find Romano and England eating pasta together. A soft smile working it's way on to his face he said "I see getting dinner wasn't necessary."

Both nations jumped in their seats before sending dark looks France's way. "You took too long bastard. Did you really expect us to wait?"

France chuckled. "_Non_ I suppose not."

Then looking around he asked "Where are the other three?"

"Be damned if I know. I chased them off earlier, they're probably somewhere upstairs." Romano grumbled.

France's smile faded "I see. Thank you for watching _Angleterre _for me Lovino." Taking the groceries over to the counter France set them aside and went to search for the three missing nations.

Glancing at England Romano asked "Do you think he'll tell them off?"

England looked to his plate. "Maybe, I've never found France to be very good at discipline though."

Romano frowned. "Oh. Don't worry, while I'm here I'll make sure they don't get too bad." When England nodded Romano continued. "You know...you're actually kind of lucky. People don't really remember your brothers so nobody compares you to them or likes them better than you."

England looked up a scowl on his face. "Yeah well _they_ remember me."

South Italy frowned. "Well at least you don't ever have to worry about them forgetting you then."

England gave him an odd look. "Do..do _you_ think people will forget you?"

South Italy flushed red. "No! If anything I'd be happy if they did!"

Sadness flashed in England's eyes. "You should never want that, I'm sure Spain and Italy will always remember you Romano."

Romano snorted. "Yeah right, when Spain gets the chance he'll ditch me for my _fratello_ and Feli will forget me because he has that stupid potato-bastard and everyone likes him better!"

"That's _not_ true. I like you just fine, even better than your brother. He's a bit too chipper for my liking. I'm sure Spain would never give you up for Italy either, after all he practically raised you. I...I'm sure your brother wouldn't forget you in favor of Germany...good brothers are hard to come by." England said with a sad smile.

South Italy stared at the boy in front of him, here he was complaining about his own problems, his _brother _ for that matter, when England's brothers were the worst possible kind you could have. "I-I'm Sorry." Romano stuttered. "I sh-shouldn't complain. After all your brothers are the one who left you in a tree, Feli never did _that._"

England gave a little chortle. "It's fine. I know my brothers are a bunch of jerks, I move on. It's not something I dwell on too much."

Romano could only stared. "You're saying _that_ when your brothers are only upstairs getting punished for bullying you?"

England gave a little quizzical smile "I can't say it makes sense, but I do choose to ignore them as much as possible. Besides I have France and even _you_ to make sure they don't use the situation too much to their advantage."

South Italy opened his mouth to say something when the clearing of someone's throat caught the pairs attention. Turning to see France and England's brother's Romano crossed his arms and questioned "What is it bastard?"

Putting firm hands on the redheaded boy's shoulders France said "These three 'ave something to say."

The oldest of the group turned his green eyes on England and growled "We're sorry for bullying ya, ya brat."

"William." France warned.

England frowned. "Whatever, it's not like he meant it anyway." Slipping out of his chair England looked to France "Can I go outside?"

France sighed. "_Oui_ but stay in view of the 'ouse."

"Okay." England agreed going out the back door.

Releasing the three older boys France scowled. "Leave 'im alone."

"We'll see." Scotland said breezily disappearing from the kitchen.

Wales and Ireland looked at each other before speeding after their older brother, leaving Romano and France alone to clean up the kitchen. "So, it seems you and _Angleterre_ are getting along." France commented.

Picking up the dirty dishes Romano said slightly miffed. "Yeah, actually, we are."

* * *

**Please review, longer reviews tend to be more helpful. Thanks for reading.**

**Names:**

**Scotland-William**

**_Words:_**

**_Oui-Yes_**

**_Non-No  
_**

**_Bonjour-Hello_**

**_Fratello-Brother_**

**_Angleterre- England  
_**


	9. IX

_A Day with England and France  
_

**Thanks for the reviews, this chapter took a little longer than I expected sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" England whined, clutching onto Romano's leg.

Romano sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I promise you'll see me at the next World Meeting." He said prying England off his leg.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" England pouted.

"_Angleterre_ do you want Lovino and Feli to miss their flight?" France asked.

England gave the two older nations a sulky glare. "Yes."

"Look I'll call you tomorrow? You'll be okay, that idiot and his brother are back." Romano said

England scowled. "Like they're any help."

South Italy opened his mouth to say something, but then a voice overhead sounded. "That's are flight. I'll see you two weeks." Romano said turning away from France and England to grab his brother. "Come on. We got to go." Romano growled pulling his brother towards his plane.

"Bye Francis! Bye England!" Italy yelled waving at the pair as he was dragged away by his brother.

France waved at the retreating pair before looking down at England. "Let's go 'ome _oui_?"

England glared at the large nation "It's not like there's anywhere else to go is there?"

France sighed. "Let's just go okay?" he said offering his hand to the little nation. England eyed him suspiciously before putting his hand in France's. Weaving their way through the airport they said nothing. When in France's car the older nation glanced at England through his rear view mirror and asked "What do you mean _Amerique _and Canada aren't any 'elp?"

England looked out the window. "They aren't, America's too oblivious and, well, Canada's piratically invisible. If my brothers decide to 'play' with me while you're not around I'm at their mercy." A scowl crossed features "not that they have any mercy."

France sighed. "I'm sorry _mon lapin_."

"Like that helps!" England shouted.

France gripped his steering wheel a bit tighter a mixture of anger and sadness settling in his stomach. "What do you want me to do _Angleterre_?"

England's lower lip stuck out into a pout. "I want Romano."

"Arthur, please, you know that's not possible. You'll see him in just over two weeks. Ask for anything else, I'll do it for you." France tried desperately.

England looked at France with large, hopeful eyes "I...I want to go to work with you. I'll be good, really good, I promise!" England begged.

France let a smile settle on his lips. "Alright, _Angleterre." _France agreed.

His green eyes shining brightly England asked "Really?"

A large grin on his face France made a sharp turn. "_Oui_, but I think you'll need something to keep you busy...how does stopping at the toy store sound?"

France watched as England's face as he battled with himself. England wasn't an actual child and shouldn't need toys to keep him out of trouble, but...it was tempting especially since France had begun to notice that the way England reacted to things was becoming more and more childish by the day. It wasn't just him either, his brothers were nearly in the same state as him.

"Are...are we going to get toys for my brothers too? They'll be mad if they don't get any too." England said with a worried frown.

France was almost surprise by England's question, but he did realize the child had a point. "_Oui_ we'll find something for each of them." France said.

A delighted smile settled on England's face "How long until we're there?"

France chuckled "Not too long."

~xxx~

When they had reached the toy store England would have raced off down the isles if France had not grabbed his hand. With a small pout England allowed France to lead him through the isle as they looked for toys for himself and his brothers.

"I want that!" England cried happily pointing at a stuffed rabbit.

Picking it up France checked it over. "Not a unicorn Arthur?" He asked with a grin.

His cheeks puffing out England sent the older nation a annoyed glare. "I want one of those too."

France laughed. Walking a little further down the isle he spotted a blue unicorn holding it out for England's inspection he questioned. "Is this one okay?"

With a cheerful nod England reached out to pet the toy's mane. "Uh-huh" England murmured. Peaking around the corner of the shelves England caught sight of a music isle. "We should get William a bagpipe, he'd like that."

France patted England's unruly hair. "You are far too nice for those brothers of yours."

England shrugged. "Either my family leaves me or hates me. I prefer them to hate me than to be alone." England said.

France wasn't sure how to react to the statement so instead he leaned over and swung his small rival into his arms "Let's get that bagpipe and checkout, okay?"

Smiling at the older nation England chirped "Okay! Can we get ice cream on the way back?"

France grinned indulgently. "Of course, _mon lapin_."

~xxx~

"We're back!" France called quietly from the hall. Shifting the bags in his hand France tried to make sure England didn't slip off his back.

Appearing in front of him him Canada took the bags from France allowing the Frenchman to take England into his arms. "...You went to a toy store?" Canada asked in confusion as he looked into the bags.

Cradling England a bit closer France reached into one of the bags pulling out the stuffed rabbit. "_Oui_ I promised _Angleterre_ 'e could come with me to work. 'e'll need a few things to do."

"Then who's the rest of this stuff for? I think bagpipes would be a bit distracting if you're trying to work..." Canada trailed off.

"The rest of it is for _Angleterre's_ brothers." France replied. At Canada's disbelieving gaze France stated "It's only fair." Then looking around France commented "It's too quiet. Where is_ Amerique_ and the little terrors?"

"America took them to the park. I hope he's keeping an eye on them." Canada sighed.

France nodded. "As do I. Would you set the toys out for the boys for when they come back? I need to put _Angleterre_ to bed."

"Okay." Canada muttered as he walked towards the living room.

"_Merci!" _France called as he walked to England's room. Setting the little boy down he found him a pair of pajamas and changed him into them before tucking the small nation under the covers. Brushing his fingers through England's hair France set the stuffed rabbit beside the child and whispered "Goodnight _Angleterre_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review criticism, comments, ideas and anything else would be useful.**

**_Words:_**

**_Angleterre-England_**

**_Amerique-America  
_**

**_Oui-Yes_**

**_Merci-Thanks  
_**

**_Mon Lapin-My Rabbit_**

**_Names:_**

**_Scotland-William  
_**


	10. X

_Spain's Jealousy_

* * *

Entering the dining room France was glad to see Canada was up and sitting at the table talking with a sleepy England. "Canada, _mon cher,_ would you please get the others up?" France asked as he set several plates of food in front of England.

"Sure." Canada mumbled rising from his seat to go wake his brother and England's brothers.

With one hand England rubbed at his eyes while he used the other to reach for the sippy cup placed in front of him. France had found in the past week it was just easier to give England a sippy cup in the morning instead of cleaning up spills every morning, when the little nation was too tired to be careful.

"Would you like any eggs _mon lapin_?" France asked.

England shook his head and instead pointed at the bowl of fruit beside it. Picking up a pear, France used a knife to slice it into small pieces for England. Setting it on the child's plate France stood up to catch sight of Canada and America walking in with England's brothers at their sides.

"When's the meeting again?" America yawned as he helped Wales into his seat.

"Ten. Lucky for us Germany agreed when I said it would be less of a hassle if we just held the meeting in Paris again."

Fiddling with his glasses America glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and mumbled "Cool we have four hours till then...what the hell France? Why did ya wake us up so early?" America whined.

With a sigh France picked up his cup of coffee and grumbled "Because, we need to 'ave all four of them cleaned and prepared to go at nine if we want to get there on time."

This made America pout "Whatever, you made more coffee right? I'm gonna need a lot of it."

"_Oui, _it's in the kitchen." France said.

After America had left to get coffee France let himself relax a bit. He watched in slight amusement as Ireland flicked a piece of egg at Scotland, who if it weren't for the fact his cheeks were a rosy pink he would have assumed he was dead. Taking a sip of his coffee, France decided the last two weeks had been rather calm. As he had promised France took England with him to work and if it weren't for the fact that people kept stopping in to say 'hello' to England France was rather sure he would have forgotten England was even there with how quiet the little nation was.

Unfortunately, Canada and America had found nothing on how to reverse whatever had happened to the England and his brothers. Though, France suspected America and Canada had little time to do research during the day when they had to keep England's brothers out of trouble. France was also glad to say there had been no bloodshed between the young nations, if anything England's brothers more or less had chosen to ignore England. Reaching out to grab Ireland's hand before he stabbed Scotland with his spoon France couldn't help but wish that the meeting would go as smoothly as the last two weeks had.

~xxx~

Nations around the room watched in shock as England ran across the room and to the temperamental South Italy. "Romano!" England squealed as he tackled the larger nations legs.

"Woah!" Romano breathed as he gripped the table's edge to keep from toppling over, he hadn't realized how strong England was. At the insistent tugging on his pants Romano looked down to a bright eyed England.

"Romano!" England chirped once more, giving said nation a grin.

His lips tugging upward Romano said "Hey" and lifted the little nation into his arms. "How have you been?"

Clutching onto the fabric of Romano's shirt England said "Good. Francis said we could get ice cream when the meeting's over."

Romano smiled widened. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" England confirmed nodding his head. "Oh! May I sit with you for the meeting?" England asked.

Romano grinned. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Great! Let me get my stuff!" England said with a clap of his hands as he squirmed out of the Italian's hold.

Letting the small nation slip to the ground Romano turned back to Spain. When the other nation just stared at him dumbly Romano snapped. "What?"

"You-You get along with England very well." Spain sputtered.

His face tomato red, Romano huffed "Yeah, well, when I missed by flight a couple of weeks ago I hung out with him."

"Lovi! Why didn't you tell me about missing your flight? I would have stayed with you!" Spain whined.

Crossing his arms Romano spat "You don't need to be around me all the time tomato-bastard!"

Spain flinched, but before he could say anything England was back a stuffed rabbit in one arm and in the other a coloring book and crayons.

"Hey brat, let's get a seat okay?" Romano said picking the up the little nation.

Huddling against Romano England gave a agreeing nod and let the older nation pick a seat next to Italy.

Spain moved to take the seat next to Romano, but lost it when Ireland sped past him and leaped into the seat beside the pair. The young redhead then stuck his tongue out at Spain before turning to England and Romano. Spain blinked, then shuffling in his spot for a moment he hesitated as where to sit. When he glanced at Romano he wasn't surprised to see the younger nation's attention focused on England and Ireland. Spain felt something tug at his heart, but couldn't figure out what. Eventually Spain decided on taking a seat beside Gilbert (who shouldn't have been at the meeting to begin with). It wasn't until halfway through the morning portion of the meeting while partially listening to America's speech about building a robot to save them from global warming was Spain able to place the feeling. Jealousy. Something in Spain told him Romano was his and if he wanted the younger nation to only pay attention to him he would have to get rid of England.

* * *

**Review.**

**_Words:_**

**_Oui-Yes  
_**

**_Mon cher-My Dear_**

**_Mon Lapin-My Rabbit  
_**


	11. XI

_Rescue_

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**_  
_

* * *

The morning portion of the meeting having come to a close nations began to rise from their seats as they made plans with each other for lunch and after meeting activities. Catching England on his own Spain launched himself at the opportunity.

"_Inglaterra..._" Spain cooed.

His attention training on the older nation England gave him a shy smile. "Spain."

Most people would have been wary of smiling Spaniard and the slightly threatening atmosphere around him, but England seemed oblivious to it. His smile widening Spain said "You're so cute, would you like to come with me for a bit?"

England took a hesitant step back as he glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know...France-"

"I'm sure he won't mind, we _are_ friends. I promise we won't be gone long, just a couple of minutes" Spain persuaded. Offering a hand to the tiny nation he asked "well?"

England bit his lip. He didn't see any reason to _refuse_ Spain's offer and the other nation was right, France probably wouldn't mind. Giving Spain his hand England cocked his head to the side and questioned "What will we do?"

Gripping the frail hand tight Spain purred "How about we get you a treat? Would you like that _Inglaterra_?"

England smiled. "Okay."

Wales watched as the Spanish man led his younger brother out of the room, it didn't _look_ like anything was wrong, but, something just felt...off. Just as the two were leaving the room Wales blurted "Spain's leaving with Arthur."

This abruptly stopped his older brothers' bickering. "They are, are they?" Scotland frowned letting go of his Ireland's collar.

"Uh-huh. Something seems funny, though." Wales said scrunching his nose.

Just catching sight of the back of his youngest brother Ireland said "Well, then, what are we doin'? Let's follow 'em!"

Scotland crossed his arms and turned to Wales. "Ya got your bow?"

"Yep!" Wales chirped lifting it up for his older brother to see.

Fidgeting in his seat, Ireland grumbled "can we go now?"

"Sure." Scotland agreed. Weaving around legs the three disappeared from the room.

"Where do ye think they are?" Ireland asked, glancing around the empty hall.

Scotland's thick eyebrows furrowed."Come on, they couldn't have gotten far" he said leading his younger brothers down the hall.

Wales turned his head at the sound of two voices, one a man another of an upset child. "I hear something..." Wales whispered.

Straining his ears Scotland looked in the direction Wale's was staring in.

"Come now _Inglaterra _don't make me tie you up as well..."

"No! I wanna go back!" England cried.

Eyes widening, Scotland hissed "Let's go."

Darting down the hall the three brother's prepared to attack. When they caught sight of Spain holding a struggling England, Wales readied his toy bow. The arrow flew forward hitting its target with surprising accuracy. The toy arrow didn't hurt Spain, but it shocked him enough to drop England while Ireland and Scotland tackled the Spaniard to the ground.

Rushing to his younger brother's side, Wales helped the sniffling blond to his feet and asked "are you okay?" England gave a weak nod before burying his face in Wales chest.

"Got the tape?" Scotland asked, holding down the thrashing nation with all his weight.

"Uh-huh" Ireland mumbled as he tried to hand the duck tape to his brother, while continuing to still Spain's flailing legs.

Snatching the tape from his little brother Scotland used it to bind Spain's wrists together once done, he ripped a piece and shoved it over the cursing man's mouth. Then he moved to where Ireland was and rapped the Spaniard's legs up as well.

Grinning at his work Scotland said "Well that's done. I don't know how long it'll hold, but...I think we can get back ta the meetin' before he breaks free."

Wales and Ireland smiled back at their brother, relieved that their plan had worked.

"Scotland...?" England whispered pulling away from Wales now damp chest.

The redhead looked down at his younger brother, his face furious. Stepping forward he grabbed onto England's arm and gave the small boy a hard shake. "Don't ya _ever_ go runnin' off with somebody until ya _tell_ someone else, got that brat?"

Tears once again welling in his eyes England gave a tiny snuffle and nodded his head, not daring to look up at his oldest brother.

Scotland sighed, feeling slightly guilty about upsetting again so soon. Turning around Scotland bent down in front of England .

"Hop on" Scotland said.

Wiping away the newly formed tears with the heal of his hand England tilted his head to the side in confusion. Wasn't his older brother mad at him...?

"I ain't sayin' it again, _hop on_" Scotland growled.

England's eyes grew before he scrambled onto his brother's back, locking his arms around Scotland's neck.

Looking back to his other brothers Scotland ordered "Wales, Ireland let's go back ta the meetin'"

Rushing after their older brother as he began to walk back to the meeting, neither commented on him carrying England.

~xxx~

"_Mon dieu_! Where were you four!" France cried as he approached the children.

"Is...Has England been _crying_? What did you little bastards do!" Romano yelled taking England away from Scotland.

Crossing his arms Scotland scowled. "Nothin'! We didn't do nothin'!"

England was quiet watching as the argument played out. When France leaned forward to shake Ireland England whispered "no..."

Romano blinked. "Hm? What's wrong England?"

Tears springing to his eyes England murmured "They didn't do anything...Spain, he-" Unable to stop himself, a small sob escaped England.

Rocking England, South Itlay looked to the three boys on the ground with hard eyes. "What did that tomato-bastard do?" He hissed.

"Well...um, I think he was trying to lock England away in a supply closet." Wales said.

Handing England over to France Romano snarled "Where is he now?"

Ireland glanced out the door into the hall. "Should be where we left 'im if he hasn't broken out of the tap we bound 'im up with."

Nodding his head Romano raced out of the room and down the hall. Several moments later they heard loud, angry curses as the sound of stomping feet came to the meeting room.

"He's gone!" South Italy screamed. Lashing out at some of the meeting room furniture Romano shouted "When I get me hands on him...!"

France reached out placing a hand on the younger nations shoulder "I doubt you'll be able to find him anytime soon, Lovino. "

"Fucking bastard!" Romano cursed kicking a chair.

France sighed. Remembering that England's brothers were still standing by the door he gave them a tired smile. "Thank you, boys, you did a good job."

Scotland scoffed, while Ireland crossed his arms and Wales ducked his head kicking his foot a little.

"Ya would a killed fer leavin' England with the bastard if we didn't." Scotland stated, but France didn't miss the slight upturn of his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**_Words:_**

**_Inglaterra-England_**

**_Mon Dieu-My God  
_**


	12. XII

_Snack time with America and Canada_

**Thanks for the reviews, especially yours MistressOfTime1218. Since you were curious about what America and Canada thought of England's friendship with Romano I tried to write their thoughts on it, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"What are you going to do now Lovino?" France asked.

"Look for that fucking bastard and beat the shit out of him." Romano growled.

France sighed. "Do you 'ave any ideas as where 'e might 'ave gone?"

Romano hesitated. "...A few..." he mumbled.

Passing England to Canada, France suggested "Why don't I come with? Antonio and I are usually good friends I might be able to help you find 'im."

Romano considered France's offer. The blond nation was right he would probably have quite a few ideas as where Spain had run off to, but...France was also a pervert.

Glaring at the older nation South Italy huffed. "Fine, but you better not try anything."

France grinned at him. "Of course not _mon ami_."

"Hey! I wanna come too! I'm the hero after all, I should be the one kickin' Spain's ass!" America exclaimed.

France and Romano looked at each other than at America.

"No" Romano snapped.

"Why not?" America whined.

Before Romano could start an argument with America France but in "But, _Amerique _ you _will_ be a 'ero. Who do you think was going to be in charge of protecting the boys?"

America's eyes sparkled. "Great! We'll have to take them to a super cool, awesome safe house-"

"They'll be fine at my place, you and Canada take good care of them until we get back alright?" France said cutting off America's babbling.

Pouting at the older nation America agreed. "Fine."

"Alright then, see you all later!" France smiled. Waving he and Romano left the room to start their search for Spain.

America looked down at the nations of the United Kingdoms. "Um, so I guess we should head to France's place now."

Scotland snorted. "Of course ya idiot" Scotland said walking out of the meeting room.

"Little jerk" America grumbled following the young nation.

Sighing Canada offered his free hand to Wales. "We should probably leave now, I don't think France would be happy if he found out I let America drive his car."

"Probably" Ireland agreed leading Canada and his brothers from the conference room.

xxxxx

Opening the front door, America and Canada plopped a sleeping England and Wales on the couch and ignored Ireland and Scotland as they bickered about what to watch on the television.

"...What should we do now?" America asked.

Canada was quiet for a moment. "I...could make us some coffee?" He offered.

"Thanks bro. I'll come in the kitchen in a minute, 'kay?" America said.

"Yeah, okay" Canada agreed sending Ireland and Scotland an irritated look as the sound of their arguing elevated.

Once Canada had gone to make coffee, America walked up behind Scotland and Ireland and stole the remote from their grasps. Flipping through the channels America stopped once a Disney moved played on the screen.

Stuffing the remote on his pocket, America said "There, when it's over you can come and get me and I'll find you something else to watch."

"But, It's a bloody _princess_ movie!" Scotland whined.

America stared at the screen surveying which movie it was.

"Isn't this the one with the five trolls or something? The prince comes and saves her, doesn't he? Why wouldn't you want to watch a movie where the prince is an awesome hero and saves the princess?" America asked perplexed.

Crossing his arms Ireland turned to stare back at the television, muttering under his breath "This is one a those stupid sissy movies England would like."

Scowling at America Scotland snapped "Fine we'll watch the stupid movie!"

America grinned. "Great come and get me when it's over!" He called, walking into the kitchen where Canada had just set two mugs on the table.

Flopping into a chair across from his brother, America cradled the hot drink in his hands.

"Man! They're all so argumentative!" The blond nation complained.

Canada gave a meek smile. "I know...it's a bit frustrating, eh?" Canada agreed.

America let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, but at least they aren't beating each other up anymore!" America said.

Canada frowned. "Did you forget Al? Ireland shoved England just this morning when we were loading them in the car."

America's face deflated. "Oh...yeah, why is that? It's always England, ya know?"

Canada gave an uneasy shrug. "Your right. When Romano was around I didn't want to ask too many questions, I mean he was doing such a good job of keep England's brothers away from him...I didn't want to ruin it.." He trailed off.

Taking a sip of his coffee America tried to hide his annoyance. "It was kinda weird how clingy he's been, it was a bit weird how fast he attached himself to Romano. You would of thought he'd latch onto one of us not...not someone he hasn't known for like forever."

Canada sighed. "You've seen how his brothers treat him. I almost wonder if they cared about him at all, before today anyway, Romano treated him kindly...England just latched on."

America huffed. "I guess" he mumbled.

America still didn't understand why England would have chosen South Italy instead of him, Canada or even France. Though France did seem like a close second to Romano. Was England still holding a grudge against him or something?

The soft patter of feet on the ceramic tile caught the North American nations' attention. Looking up they saw a half asleep England standing a few feet away.

Giving the little nation a smile America asked "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

England yawned,"Scotland said I couldn't watch the movie with them."

"Did he?" America asked, exchanging a look with his brother.

"Why don't you have a snack with us then?" Canada suggested.

England's eyes sparkled. "Okay, when's France and Romano going to be back?"

"Um...later" America answered after a second.

Coming to stand in front of America England raised his arms, asking the larger nation to pick him up. America swooped England onto his lap.

Looking up at the world super power with imploring eyes England said "Oh, what is there to eat?"

"Ah, we still have a few cookies don't we?" America questioned his brother.

Canada nodded, getting up from his seat he put the last couple cookies on a plate for England and then filled up a cup for England with milk. Canada placed the plate and cup in front of England, a smile flitted across his face as the little nation picked up one of the treats cramming it into his mouth.

"Say...England, why do you like Romano?" America asked.

Stopping mid-bite England stared up at America. "Because, I do." He stated like it was obvious.

Slightly frustrated with the younger nations answer America said "Yeah, but _why_?"

Placing the half-eaten cookie back on the plate England was silent. America worried that he might of upset the little boy, when he was about to tell England that he was sorry and didn't have to explain the little nation said

"We're alike. Nobody's very found of us, him because he's...difficult and myself...well, there's a lot of reasons. He's sure everyone likes his brother more than him and will forget him. My brothers and pretty much everyone related to me hates me or leaves me. I suppose our lives are opposite of one another." England finished.

America and Canada just stared at the young blond, what were they suppose to say?

Awkwardly America said "England-"

"It's fine, you know, I don't mind" England told them looking at them with serious almost resigned eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Canada whispered.

Shoving his plate away, no longer hungry England said "It's true and nothing you say or do will make me think different."

No longer wanting the North American nations for company England slipped off America's lap and ran off somewhere into the house.

Suddenly, Scotland walked into the kitchen.

"What did ya do?" The redhead snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" America questioned confused.

"Arthur! Scotland snapped.

"We didn't mean to do anything, it was an accident. We asked him why he liked Romano and he said it was because they were similar, then he said all his family hates him or leaves!" America shouted defensively.

"Idiots, all of ya" Scotland mumbled to himself before he stocked away.

* * *

**Please review, thanks for reading. By the way I'm thinking of having France and Romano confronting Spain. Possibly Portugal will be there too, but I'm wondering do more people think Portugal should be a girl or a boy?**

**_Words:_**

**_Mon Ami-My Friend  
_**


	13. XIII

_Scotland Apologizes to England_**  
**

**5 to 4, girl Portugal won.  
**

* * *

Wandering down the hall, Scotland listened for a distinct noise. Passing France's room he heard a watery sniffle. Tip toeing into the room Scotland approached the bed where another whimper sounded, lifting the sheets Scotland peered under the bed.

England looked at his brother with stricken eyes, England scrambled backwards out of his brother's reach.

"Oi, what a' ya doin'?" Scotland grumbled.

Trembling England didn't answer.

Quickly losing patience, Scotland's face morphed into a scowl. "Dammit brat! Come out from under there!" He snarled.

England squirmed out from under the bed, terrified of what his brother would do if he didn't. Standing only inches away from his brother England stared at the ground waiting for his brother to make the next move.

"What were ya doin' under the bed?" Scotland demanded.

Glancing at his brother, England quickly looked away at the sight of his brother's hard eyes.

"I-I was-What's it matter to you?" England snapped suddenly. Why did his brother care if he was crying under the bed? Shouldn't he be _happy_? Didn't Scotland find enjoyment in his tears?

An angry scowl replacing the stern look, Scotland reached out to whack his brother in the head. But, when his brother flinched Scotland remember why he'd searched for his brother in the first place.

Exhaling Scotland let his anger leave him. "I just wanted ta know where ya were."

Eying his brother, England asked "Why?"

His brow scrunching in irritation, Scotland huffed "Why's it matter?"

England sniffled. "You _never_ just want to know where I am."

Scotland's shoulders slumped. "I know."

A curious gleam coming to his eyes, England questioned "What's different about to day?"

Looking at his brother with almost apologetic eyes he whispered "I didn't realize ya thought we hated ya."

Scuttling away, England stammered "I-I don't th-think that-t!"

"Yes ya do!" Scotland snarled.

"I'm sorry!" England wailed as his brother lunged forward to grab him.

Taking a hold of his smaller brother's arm Scotland pulled him onto his lap, a bright red blush covering his face.

"Stupid brat, we don't hate ya." He mumbled holding the little boy close.

Wiping at his teary eyes England turned in his brother's embraced and mumbled "You don't?"

Scotland sighed.

"No, we just aren't very good brothers."

Sinking into his brother England commented "Neither am I, though."

Feeling slightly guilty Scotland said "At least ya don't go out of yer way ta hurt us."

"You aren't always mean..." England whispered, "William.." England trailed off looking searchingly at his brother.

"Yeah?" Scotland grunted.

Placing a hand on his older brother's cheek, England stared into the brighter shade of green eyes.

"You...you really don't hate me?"

Scotland shook his head "No, never. We might a been mad at ya or holding grudges, but none of us have ever hated ya."

With hopeful eyes, England whispered "never...?"

Scotland bit back an irritated growl, it wouldn't serve him to well to get angry now. It wasn't like England was _trying_ to be annoying, at least not now, he just had trouble...believing him. Something about that upset Scotland, did his little brother really distrust him that much? Had he and his brother's really instilled such a deep rooted fear?

"William? Brother? Are you okay?" England asked. An odd look lurked just beneath the surface of his brother's clouded eyes, England tried to move but his brother's grip only tightened. Squirming against his brother's hold England begged "please, Scotland stop! You're scaring me!" When his brother didn't react England began to struggle harder tears welling in his eyes.

The more England tried to get out of the older boy's grip the more constricting it became, finally Scotland held him so tightly it hurt.

Hearing England's wheezy breathing snapped Scotland out of his thoughts. Realizing how tightly he was holding England, Scotland relaxed his grip. This allowed England to get several gulps of much needed air.

Feeling awful that even now he continued to hurt his brother Scotland muttered "sorry, runt."

England looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Why'd you do that?"

Scotland stared at his brother helpless.

"I...I don't know" He mumbled, not looking England in the eye.

England frowned, his older brother was obviously distraught. Throwing his small arms around the redhead's neck England murmured "It's okay."

Yanking his brother off him, Scotland shouted "It's not! Even when I don't mean ta I hurt ya!"

England winced at Scotland's harsh tone.

"'m sorry" Scotland said.

England smiled at his brother. "It's fine William, I get it." Then glancing to the doorway England commented. "I still think there are some cookies in the kitchen, want to share them with me?"

William gave his younger brother a small smile. England maybe willing to forgive him so easily, but Scotland couldn't forgive himself. He was a rotten brother that went out of his way to hurt and blame his little brother and then even when he tried to be nice he still ended up hurting the pour boy. But...if England still wanted him around even though he only ever seemed to do the wrong thing Scotland would stay with him.

After all who knows what would happen if he _wasn't_ around?

~xxx~

"_Mi amiga_! You have to hide me!" Spain begged tumbling into his neighbor's home.

The dark haired woman frowned.

"_Por que_?" She asked.

"Portugal _por favor_ just until Lovi calms down!" Spain cried, giving Portugal a wide hopeful look.

"I thought I told you couldn't stay here to hide from Romano anymore" Portugal grumbled crossing her arms.

"_Muchas Gracias_ this will be the last time I promise Portugal!" Spain yelled, jumping up to give the other nation a hug.

Prying Spain off, Portugal mumbled "I get it, exactly what did you do this time?"

"I might of done something to _Inglaterra..._"

"_Inglaterra_?" Portugal mumbled anger seeping into her words. Gesturing with her hands, Portugal said "Isn't he ah, small now?"

"_Si, si_ _pero_..." Spain trailed off as his neighbor's fists clenched in rage.

"_Espanha_...how could you? He's a child...what about this upset Romano?" Portugal questioned.

"It seems _mi_ _Romano_ became close with _Inglaterra_ after missing his flight after the last meeting." Spain grumbled.

Portugal rolled her dark eyes.

"Really _Espanha_? I do believe Romano is allowed to have friends, it's a miracle if you ask me...I was sure no one else would ever _want_ to become friends with him_._" Portugal muttered, her last statement more to herself than Spain.

"_Inglaterra_ wouldn't let me have anytime with Lovino at all!" Spain pouted.

"I can't believe you! You stay here, I'm calling Romano. The two of you are going to settle this _now_." Portugal groaned pulling her cellphone from her skirts pocket.

"You can't!" Spain wailed.

Pressing the phone to her ear, Portugal smirked.

"Too late. Oh! _Olá_ Romano..." Portugal greeted, sending Spain a dangerous look as he tried to creep towards the door.

Spain froze in his tracks, he knew he wouldn't be escaping now.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review thanks for reading.**

**Names:**

**William-Scotland**

**_Words:_**

**_Mi Amiga-My Friend_**

**_Por Que-Why_**

**_Por Favor-Please_**

**_Muchas Gracias-Thanks A Lot_**

**_Pero-But_**

**_Olá-Hello_**

**_Si-Yes_**

**_Inglaterra-England_**

**_Espanha-Spain  
_**


	14. XIV

_Apologies_

* * *

The loud succession of curse words alerted the the North American nations to France's and Romano's return.

"Stay here" America commanded to his younger brother and England, who had begged them to let him stay up long enough to say goodnight to France and South Italy. Poking his head into the hall, America saw the angry red flushed Lovino hand his coat to a disgruntle France who in turn hung it in the hall's closet.

Taking several steps towards them America called "Hey, I guess it didn't go well then."

"No shit" Romano grumbled.

America gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, um, England wouldn't go to bed before he saw you guys so..."

France sighed, "Where is _mon lapin_?"

"He's-" but, America was cut off by the shrill ring of Romano's cellphone.

"Damn, hold on a sec" Romano murmured as he fished out his phone. He checked the caller ID before pressing it to his ear and muttering "What the hell do you want?"

Romano grunted several times before his eyes took on a manic glint then faded as he said "Yeah, keep him there. We'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" America asked curiously.

"Portugal, she's Spain's sister" South Italy replied as he shoved past France to grab his coat.

"Portugal? Spain went _there_?" France questioned.

"Yeah, they get on better these days" Romano nodded.

"Hey, I don't think England's going to be able to stay up much longer so..." Canada muttered as he walked down the hallway, England resting in his arms.

"Romano!" England grinned, quickly followed by a yawn.

Taking the child from Canada South Italy felt his lips turn upwards, "Hey."

Scrubbing at his eyes England asked "Are you done looking for Spain now?"

Romano looked to France "Actually...we were about to leave again. Portugal called to tell us he's there."

England sat up slightly, his eyes losing some of their drowsiness.

"Portugal? Can I come with? I haven't seen Portugal in _ages_" England implored.

"I don't know, _mon cher_...with Spain there..." France trailed off.

"Please?" England sniffed, his eyes taking on teary look.

"Fine, but you better listen to us" Romano agreed looking away from England.

"Thanks Lovino!" England exclaimed rapping his arms around the older nation's neck.

"Whatever" Romano grumbled, a hue of red coming over his cheeks.

England yawned.

"Wake me when we get there..."

The four other nations stared at each other miffed that England had fallen asleep so quickly.

"I guess we'll be going" France said as he pulled on his coat.

"Yeah" America nodded, "We'll watch the others"

"_Merci_" France grinned as he opened the door for Romano, who held on tightly to England as they went to brave the night's intense wind.

~xxx~

"I hope you're actually giving some thought to what you did and planning how you're going to live to see tomorrow" Portugal told her brother as she fixed them something to eat.

"_Si_" Spain sighed resting his chin on the kitchen table. He was beginning to realize _maybe_ it hadn't been a good idea to try and lock _Inglaterra _in a closet. He didn't think Lovino would be _too_ upset, but then again he seemed to also get along with this young _Inglaterra_ very well. Spain frowned, he was beginning to think he might need to plan an escape route.

Spain was abruptly taken from his thoughts by a bang on the front door.

"That must be them" Portugal said setting aside her spoon, turning to her brother she hissed "If you move one centimeter _senhor_...!" She trailed off, letting Spain imagine what she'd do if he didn't heed her threat.

"_Ol__á _guys!" Portugal grinned as she opened her door to see France and Romano just behind him.

"_Bonjour _Portugal, 'ow 'ave you been?" France smiled stepping into her home.

Portugal waved a hand.

"Not bad" as Romano closed the door behind him, Portugal spotted the small, blond bundle in the younger nation's arms.

"Is that England? He looks so sweet" Portugal cooed as she peered down at the sleep face resting in the crook of Romano's elbow.

"May I hold him?" She asked holding out her arms for the child.

Romano flushed, "Yeah, here you go" he muttered shifting in England in the brunette's arms.

Gently running a finger down England's cheek she smiled.

"He's cute like this isn't he?"

"_Oui,_ even 'is brothers could be considered more attractive than usual" France grinned.

Huffing, South Italy crossed and uncrossed his arms hoping Portugal would tell him where Spain was. When the woman made no move to he questioned "Where's that bastard Spain?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Lovino, he's in the other room" The woman said pointing to a doorway across the room.

Giving a quick nod of his head Romano sped off in the kitchen's direction. Walking into the kitchen he saw Spain sitting at the table fretting with his sleeves.

"Hey tomato-bastard" Romano called.

Spain jumped, "Lovi!" He smile, quickly recovering from his surprise.

South Italy only glared at the elder nation, he wouldn't be forgiving Spain so easily.

Spain's smile seemed to deflate a little, "So you _are _mad..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Romano asked, raising an eyebrow as he clenched his fists.

Spain looked away unable to find a suitable answer.

"You idiot tomato-bastard!" Lovino snarled, moving to stand in front of the other nation he hissed "Are you really so thick? England is my _friend_ now, you can't be go locking him in closets!"

for a moment Spain glared back at him "Why _Inglaterra_? Couldn't you have made friends with someone else?"

South Italy looked away his face pained.

"Tell me Spain, how many people want to be friends with me? How many can I make with you keeping me to yourself and my temper? I don't think anyone's willingly wanted me around since...I can't even remember, but _England_...he wants me around, have you seen his brothers Spain? Do you know how they treat him? Do you realize just how loyal England can be if you treat him well?"

Spain stared down at the table, "But it's _Inglaterra..._do you know what he's done to the rest of the world? Me?"

Romano sighed, "Yeah I know, things are different now, aren't they? You don't have to hate him anymore."

Spain clenched his jaw.

"Why out of _everyone_ did you have to choose him as your new friend?" He questioned staring up at Romano.

Romano looked out into the living room to see France and Portugal chattering about England who slept on in France's arms.

"I...I didn't pick him, he-he picked me" Romano mumbled.

Spain frowned, toying with his sleeves he commented "You aren't going to stop seeing him are you?"

South Italy turned back to Spain, staring at the other nation with hard eyes he said "No."

Spain shoulder's slumped.

"I see."

"Oi, tomato-bastard you know...you're stillmyfriend" Romano flushed slurring his words towards the end.

Spain looked up eyes wide, a slow grin spread across his face.

"I don't think I caught what you said there at the end Lovi" he laughed.

Blushing, Romano snapped "I'm not repeating myself tomato-bastard!"

"But, Lovi~ how am I supposed to know if you've forgiven me?" Spain whined reaching out to clutch onto the younger nations arm.

"Damnit! Get the hell off! I said I forgave you alright?" South Italy yelled trying to shake the older nations off.

"But I don't remember you saying it!" Spain cried.

"I forgive you! Now get the hell off before I make you!" Romano shouted. When the other nations only held him tighter Romano snarled "Get off Bastard!" Romano then rammed his head into the others chest causing him to fly across the room.

Coming to stand in her kitchen's doorway, Portugal saw that one of her chairs was broken and that food from the stove top was splattered around the room.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen!" She screamed.

* * *

**First off thanks for all of your reviews so far, they mean a lot to me and second thanks for reading my story this far. Please review.**

**_Words:_**

**_Mon Lapin-My Rabbit_**

**_Mon Cher-My Dear_**

**_Bonjour-Hello_**

**_Inglaterra-England_**

**_Senhor-Mister_**

**_Ola-Hello_**

**_Oui-Yes_**

**_Si-yes  
_**


	15. XV

_Confession_

* * *

"So what do ya guys wanna be for Halloween?" America asked grinning down at the young nations.

"Nessie!"

"A leprechaun!"

"I wanna be a Sheppard!"

"Can I be a wizard?"

America laughed at the eager faces, who knew that the nations of The United Kingdoms would be so excited to dress up for Halloween? "I'm sure I could make the costumes for you" France said, fondly staring at the young boys.

"Really? Even Nessie?" Scotland questioned skeptical.

"_Oui_" France nodded. Then an almost devious glint coming to his eyes, he suggested "Why don't you draw your costumes for me? It'll make it easier to make them that way."

"Okay!" They easily agreed, rushing off to find paper and crayons.

"Ah~ we'll get some quiet for once!" France sighed, a smile on his lips. America made a noise of agreement. Having to watch England and his brothers was really exhausting, but they'd been getting along better as of late. America wonder why that was, it kinda made his suspicious, ah well, if anything happened he'd get to be the hero like always.

The relative silence, that they'd been enjoying; was suddenly broken by "Hey! That's mine!" A voice screeched. With a weary sigh France rose from his prepared to separate fighting children. Walking into the dining room the blond was surprised by the scene playing out before him.

"Why'd ya take his crayon Ireland?" Scotland asked his brother as he gave him a rather fierce glare.

Huffing, the younger child crossed his arms and whined "My green crayon's broke!"

Scotland glowered at the other, "Ya don't take it from 'im when he's _usin_' it."

"But, I need a green crayon" Ireland argued.

Putting out his hand, Scotland demanded "Gimme it." Pouting, Ireland looked from the crayon and then to his brother's face before slapping the green crayon into the redhead's palm. Scotland nodded his head in approval before handing it back to England who looked at him with starry eyes. Ruffling the little blond's hair, Scotland went back to drawing his costume. With a quiet snarl, Ireland flopped back in his chair scowling at Scotland.

"Brother..." Wales whispered, tugging at Ireland's sleeve. The older boy moved his gaze to Wales, waiting for the boy to finish. "You can have my crayon...I'm not using green anymore."

Grinning, Ireland happily took the offered crayon from his little brother and chirped "Thanks!" Wales smiled back, before continuing his drawing. France stared on in amazement. He had thought he'd never get the chance to see England's brothers act civilly to each other and more stunning was that _Scotland_ was actually helping England not fighting him. A brief smile passed his lips, Maybe there was hope for England and his brothers yet.

~xxx~

"Come now, in front of the door. I want a picture of you all, it's not everyday you all look so adorable." France commanded ushering the reluctant little boys into a line in front of the door.

"Can't we do this later? All the good candy's gonna be gone if we don't go soon!" England pouted as he crossed his arms. The wizard hat France had made for him slipped forward, the tip of it flopping down and into England's face.

Grinning, France said "Just one _mon lapin._" France was very pleased with how the boy's costumes turned out and wanted a picture of it, maybe if they were still like this next year he'd make new costumes for them.

"Just one?" England questioned, eying France carefully.

"_Oui, _just one" France smiled lifting his camera for the little boy to see.

"Fine" England ground, taking the spot beside Scotland. France had been happy to see that England and Scotland were getting on much better this past week.

"Ready? Say cheese" France told the boys as he snapped the picture.

"Are ye done?" Ireland asked bringing a hand to rub at his eyes.

"_Oui,_ we can go now" France told them as he opened the door allowing them to run out of the home. Turning back France looked back to America and Canada "Are you sure you want to stay? You can come with you know." France asked them.

"Naw, we'll stay here and hand out candy!" America laughed.

"If you're sure.." France trailed off.

"Dude go! We don't mind" America told him, giving the European nation a thumbs up.

"C'mon France!" England yelled.

"Coming _Angleterre_!" France called, bringing his attention back to the North American nations; he sighed. "Goodbye boys."

"See ya!" America shouted at the sound of the front door closing.

~xxx~

"_Merci_!" They chorused as candy was given to them. Running back to France who had a sleeping England on his back they dropped their now full buckets into a bag France had brought along.

"I think it's time we go 'ome now." The Frenchman told them.

"Aww, just one more house?" Wales begged.

France shook his head. "Sorry, but your brother's tired and my arms are falling asleep!"

Wales shoulders slumped. "Okay.." Walking back to France's home, England's brothers darted around Frances legs playing tag, by the time they reached France's front door the kids had lost all their excess energy and were ready to drop off any minute.

Guiding the boys into the his home the Frenchman, told the children "Brush your teeth! I'll be their to check on you in a moment." Walking into the living room, the blond man shook his head at the sight. America and Canada were sprawled out on the couch fast asleep with popcorn and candy wrappers covering them. Shaking his head, France decided Canada and America were worse than the children. Leaving the room he went to check up on the young nations, he was happy to find Wales was already in bed fast asleep and Ireland was nodding off beside him. "Scotland?" France whispered glancing around the room.

"Here." Scotland yawned from behind.

Glancing behind him, France smiled swooping the little redhead into his free arms the blond nation mumbled "I'll tuck you in."

"'m not a baby" Scotland grumbled, leaning his head against Francis.

"I know." France whispered, as he slipped Scotland under the covers; followed by England. Watching the little boy's eyes begin to flutter, France murmured "William."

Eyes opening for a moment Scotland hummed "Yeah?"

France was quiet for a moment, "Do you love England?" France had wondered this for a very long time, from the first time he'd seen the brothers together, when Scotland had chased a terrified England right into his arms with an ax.

"Yeah...I think so, just...just took me a while ta figure it out.." Scotland mumbled his eyes drifting closed.

France stared at the sleeping boy for a while after, before lifting a single hand and brushing it through the redhead's hair. "Maybe someday I'll get you to tell England you love him, I'm sure _mon lapin_ would look adorable when you do."

* * *

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been busy with school and other stuff and I've had some trouble figuring out how this chapter would go, but now it's here and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review.**_**  
**_

_**Words:  
**_

_**Mon Lapin-My Rabbit**_

_**Merci-Thanks**_

_**Oui-Yes**_

**Names:**

**Scotland-William**


	16. XVI

_Memories Lost_

* * *

In the middle of the night, a soft glow encompassed the four tiny bodies huddled close together. The glow grew brighter and brighter until finally it was as blinding as the sun. In a sudden flash the light was gone, leaving behind not four children, but four men. The wish so long ago asked, was finally fulfilled.

~xxx~

In the quiet light, green eyes crept open before falling closed at the light and then fluttering open slower once more. The green eyes lazily looked about where he lay, abruptly they widened as the green eyed man shot out of bed. "W-What?" He spluttered looking at the three bodies sprawled oddly on and around the bed.

He flushed suddenly, realizing he had no clothes on. Yanking the sheet wrapped around the brunette half on the bed and half on the floor he clenched it around his waist and gave the three men one last look, before fleeing the room. Eyes darting around the hall England realized where he was. Face reddening with anger, England speed down the hall to France's room.

Opening the door with a clamor, England yelled "France!"

The blond in question pulled himself up from the sheets and stared at England with wide eyes "A-Arthur?" He stuttered.

Scowling at the older nation England demanded "what the hell France! Where are my clothes and_ why are_ _my brothers here!_"

~xxx~

A short while later, England, along with his brothers, sat across the table from a leery France and confused America and Canada. Sipping at his tea, England frowned at the photo held between his two fingers. "I still...you said _Scotland _was _nice_ to _me_?" England inquired, the astonishment still not lost.

"_Oui, _after a while 'e made a very good big brother" France sighed, staring at England's stiff posture and then a Scotland who was refusing to look up from his own mug of tea. The uncomfortable air that surround the brothers, made France sigh. It was unfortunate that they did not remember anything, all the work he'd put into them as children had vanished.

"I-I don't know what to make of this." England mumbled, letting go of the photo of him and his smiling brothers to flutter to the table. Pushing his chair away, England stood up. "I-I need to-to...I need some fresh air" England whispered, turning tail and practically running from the room.

France felt his stomach turn, he hated to think what was going through the younger nation's mind. But, he could not go after the boy any longer, he was a grown man now. Maybe though...he could convince one of England's brothers? Looking to the three dazed men sitting on the other side of the table he said "well?" When this only gained blank stares he growled "aren't one of you going to go after _Angleterre_?"

"Why?" Ireland asked, giving France a disbelieving look.

France found himself scowling at the men he had only hours before stared at fondly. "Your _little_ brother is upset, should not one of you make sure 'e is okay?"

Glancing between each other, the three men gazed back at France with confused eyes. "'gain why?" Ireland huffed.

Mouth dropping open, France gasped. "Truly you cannot be this _dense_!"

Scotland rocketed up from his chair, slamming his heavy hands against the less than sturdy table. "_Dense_? Ya a' the one who's _dense_!" He shouted, face a frightening red.

Speedily rising to his feet, America came between France and Scotland in hopes of deterring a fight. "Whadda ya mean?" America questioned.

Crossing his arms, the curly haired man settled for glowering at the Frenchman. "I _mean_ that none of us are goin' after the runt. Why should we? He's done fine on his own this long, he don' need us now." Wales and Ireland were quick to agree, with Scotland nodding their heads and mumbling their own comments.

France's eyes turned sad. "Is that what you think? Do you not realize just 'ow long _lapin_ 'as been trying to get your attention. I've been watching for years," France barked a laugh, "nearly as long as I've known _Mon Angleterre. _'e needs you, 'e always 'as. Do you...do you realize that Arthur thought-thinks you 'ate 'im?" France inquired.

France watched their reactions, Wales always the more obvious of England's older brothers paled at his words while Ireland ducked his head, red hair concealing his face. The Frenchman's eyes meandered back to Scotland green ones, but France dared not to look away from the larger man's hard, blazing eyes. In the most chilling tone he could muster France hissed "well _mon ami_?"

Scotland's face contorted with lethal rage, but instead of lashing out against the shorter nation he balled his hands into fist and stalked out of the apartment. The front door rattling behind him, when it finally ceased Wales whispered "he's going not going to come back is he?"

France was overwhelmed with weariness, shoulder's stooped and eyes downtrodden he answered "_non, _I do not believe so."

* * *

**This took _forever_ to write, I'm so sorry about that. It's not even very long, I promise since we are winding down to the last two or so more chapters that they will be longer than this one. Thank you all for your patience and for reading. Please review.**

**_Words_:**

**_Mon Angleterre: My England_**

**_Mon Ami: My Friend  
_**

**_Lapin: Rabbit_**

**_Non: No  
_**


	17. XVII

_Lovino and Arthur_

* * *

Feet clapping against the ground in haste, England didn't look up from the street. Instead he stared down at the pair of shoes France lent him, finding some sort of comfort in the heavy sound it made hitting the ground. Tears pooling behind his eyes, England didn't see the person he ran into.

"_Idiota_! Watch where the hell you're going!" South Italy screamed at the well dressed blond he'd knocked down, as he rubbed at his hurt forehead.

"I-m-I'm" the man stammered, but when he looked up with eyes wet Romano found himself gaping at the blond.

"E-England?" Romano stuttered, staring at the fully grown blond. Damn, what the hell happened since he'd last seen the other nation?

"Ro-romano?" England whispered.

Offering a hand, South Italy flushed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to knock you down...so you're an adult again, huh?" He chattered, pulling the lighter man to his feet.

"Yeah...but, I don't actually remember ever being a child." England said, gaze moving away in his nervousness.

The Italian's eyes widened. "No way, really?" He inquired, feeling a sudden pang in his chest at the very thought.

"Yes, but France told me I became quite attached to you while I was little. I hope I wasn't too bothersome." England mumbled.

"What?" No you were a good _bambino, _really clingy, it was...sweet though." Romano offered.

England winced. "I see." South stared at the other nation, just realizing that he towered over him by a few centimeters or so. Tilting his head up, South Italy found himself staring into the Englishman's eyes and was furious to find tears.

"Hey are you okay? What happened?" Romano questioned, snagging the other nations arm and pulling him to a near by bench.

Taking a seat beside the Italian, England sniffled. "You know, I probably should be happy that I don't remember any of this. But...France told my brothers and I about what we were like as children, and, well, I hate to say it but it sounded like a dream come true."

Romano frowned. "Yeah? Then what's wrong?" He implored.

"Oh, my brothers of course. We don't remember _anything_ from our time as children and well they sounded like the older brothers I had wanted when I was little, the first time, it's-it's" England began to cry once more. Romano sighed, patting the other nation's back.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine. If...if your brothers still want be jerks that's okay, alright?" South Italy whispered, his face a burning red. "'cause, I was your friend as a kid and...if you want I'll be your friend now, okay?"

England gave a wet chuckle. "That's very kind of you Romano..."  
"I mean it. Call me Lovino alright?" The smaller nation ordered; squeezing the man's shoulder a bit too hard.

England grimaced at the tight grip, but didn't mention it. "Okay Ro-Lovino. Then please call me Arthur...I think we'll be very good friends." England offered. Smiling despite the pain and his smile even managed to reach his eyes.

Romano felt his lips twitch upwards. "Yeah, we'll be great friends." the other personification agreed. "So how would you like to hear about how we met? Did France tell you?" Lovino inquired, looking hopefully at his friend.

"Only in brief passing, I think I'd like to hear the whole story though." England smiled, when Lovino grinned back, England decided that if anything this whole ordeal had been good for one thing; his new found friendship with South Italy.

~xxx~

Scotland didn't know he was following the path his brother took as he stomped down the street in his fury. "Who the hell does that frog think he is?" the Scotsman grumbled to himself, kicking his foot towards a bird picking at the ground. It quickly flew away from the threat, vaguely reminding the redhead of his younger brother from when they were young, always running away from danger, from _him._ Growling to himself Scotland hissed "that stupid brat! Bet this is all 'is fault!"

Walking a little farther, the sound of laughter managed to catch Scotland's attention. It sounded familiar somehow, like he should know it, but he couldn't figure out why. Approaching the sound, Scotland caught the sight of two heads, one blond, the other a brunette huddle close together as they conversed in ease.

"Really? You did that?" England snickered.

"Uh-huh, you would have loved their expressions I'm sure" Romano said grinning back at his friend, his face flushed.

"Lovino, I need to be getting back to England, maybe tomorrow, would you like to come with? I could show you around London?" England offered.

"Sounds good, I took the week off anyway" Romano agreed. "Hey what about your brothers? Where do they live anyway?" Romano asked with some apprehension.

"In their designated countries for the most part, though, Northern Ireland often comes to visit. He's a good lad." England answered.

"Northern Ireland? Is he younger than you?" Romano inquired.

"Yes.."

Scotland had heard enough, he didn't want to listen his brother talking or laughing with the Italian anymore. It only served to remind him of what he couldn't have. He had Wales and Ireland and North for brothers; he didn't need another one, _especially _England. Walking away from the two friends, Scotland still could not push away the feeling that had begun to bother him at the sight of England smiling at South Italy and not...no, he hated the brat. He hated the brat for everything he'd done and would do; there was no reason he should be upset to see England get on so well with someone that wasn't family.

* * *

**So it's not much longer than the last chapter, but we are down to the second to last chapter most likely. So please review and thanks for reading.**

**_Words:_**

**_Idiota: Idiot_**

**_Bambino: Little Boy  
_**


	18. XVIII

_A Visit From Scotland_

* * *

Life was more or less back to normal for England, with a few new additions; like Romano, a slightly more cordial friendship with France and his brothers had yet to come around to bother him. Though, something about their lack of interest in him made England's heart pang. No matter how many times he'd told himself not to be bothered, England couldn't help but feel like ignoring him. Which was _really_ stupid because he'd used to wish they'd just leave him alone.

Sighing, England shook his head. Getting up from his seat, he decided to make himself some tea. Shuffling out into the hallway he heard a firm knock at the door. Curious, England went to peer out the small peep hole at the door. Standing on in his toes, He squinted his eye and stared out the little hole. A gasp left him at the sight of dark, curly red hair. A louder, more agitated knock shook the door. Backing away, England tensed as he tried to strangle the feeling out fear erupting in him. With trembling fingers he unlocked the door, and looked out at his larger brother.

"Scotland" he whispered. The redhead's response was only to frown. Stepping back, England opened the door the rest of the way allowing Scotland entry. "Tea?" He questioned once he'd closed the door.

"I don't want yer crap" Scotland growled. England flinched, just as always only insults for him.

"What do you want Scotland?" England asked, shoulders slumping. Scotland eyed his younger brother and was unable to stop the twinge of guilt at the younger nation's stance.

"Can't I come and see my _little _brother?" Scotland smirked.

"Yes, I suppose you can. But, why? You could be at a pub right now getting drunk." England mumbled.

"Ya should be happy somebody came ta see ya! I bet that new _friend_ a yers hasn't come by!" Scotland snapped.

England winced, it was true mostly. He hadn't seen Romano since he'd shown him around London. England had been telling himself though that Romano was just busy with nation stuff. His brother was rather flighty after all, England wouldn't be surprised if Romano did most of the work. "He's just caught up with work! _Some_ people actually do their _fair_ share!" England shouted.

"Fair share? I do more than my fair share ya little bastard!" Scotland snarled, grabbing his brother off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

England's face crumpled. "Why...why do you hate me?" He whispered. Scotland dropped England and back away. England gave a small sniff. "No need to hide it any longer, I know it's true." He muttered.

Scotland shook his head. "Wrong. So wrong.." he murmured.

England didn't hear him. "I know you hate me...but why can't you leave it at that? Why must you come and do this to me?" England begged, voice thick with emotion. Curling in on himself England whispered "ever since we were children, I've tried to make you like me. Nothing ever worked! Why didn't anything ever work?" He whimpered.

Scotland stared down at the teary eyed man. He wondered if it had been the right choice to bully England into being stronger, it had seemed to have worked for a time...when their had been the empire. But, then, England lost his colony America and things just seemed to fall apart. Scotland scowled. "Shut up!" The older nation snarled, dragging the crying nation up from the floor.

England's eyes welled with more tears, giving a small sniff he bent his head not daring to look up at Scotland. Something in the back of Scotland's mind clicked and a dizzying feeling came over him. Clutching his brother's shoulder for support, Scotland brought his free hand to his aching head and grunted.

At his brother's swaying, England's stare flickered up to see his brother's face scrunched in pain. "Sc-Scotland...?" England stammered. His brother didn't reply, suddenly, the man turned still and began to fall forward. England squawked, trying to get a grip of his brother's large body as they tumbled to the floor the redhead lying on top of him. Groaning, England lifted his head prodding the bump on the back of his head. "What the hell?" He muttered, staring at his brother's obviously unconscious body. Wriggling out from beneath his brother, England stood up. England gazed down at his brother's face down body, he sighed. Flipping the bigger man's body over, he hooked his hands under Scotland's arms and dragged him into the living room. Adjusting the wayward limbs, England huffed in irritation.

"Stupid Scotland" He grumbled. Dragging his chair over beside the sofa, England settled himself down to wait. He wasn't just going to let his brother get away with nearly crushing him to death when he fainted like that.

~xxx~

When Scotland opened his eyes, his breath hitched at the sight of his sleeping brother. Had the brat really waited beside him this entire time? Well that ruined his plans, no way he was just going to be able to duck out and avoid his little brother for the rest of his life. An embarrassed flush coming to his face, he remember when they were children. He'd said some _really_ mushy stupid things to France, he'd have to threaten the blond later with cutting off his vital regions. But, Scotland couldn't deny the truth in the words he said, he _did_ love England.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Scotland exhaled. Eyes trained on England, he reached out tousling the blond's head. "Damn runt" he murmured. Sitting up, he swung his legs off the couch and rose to his feet. Pulling his brother from the arm chair, he cradled the younger man in his arms and carried him towards England's bedroom.

England shifted his head into the crook of his brother's neck, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "Mmh.." he mumbled. Scotland shook his head, finding that he preferred England asleep. Reaching the younger nation's room, he went to the bed pulling back the sheets and set England down. Tucking the blond in Scotland dragged a chair in from the hall and put it beside his snoozing brother.

Running a finger down the younger man's face Scotland whispered "We're goin' ta hafta sort a lot out, but...I think it'll be worth it, runt."

* * *

**This is the end, I simply couldn't make another ending that _I_ liked. I hope you've all enjoyed the story and please review.  
**

**If you liked this fic, you may like:**

_**Tomorrow will be Kinder (I Promise)**_

**or**

**_Nighttime_  
**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
